Book 1 of the Cu Chulainn Series: The Irish Demigod
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: Cu Chulainn, we already have seen many EMIYA, along with other famous and infamous characters used in countless stories. How about one that is Lancer, merged with his caster and berserker alter classes, along with everything, be it skills, techniques, gears, NP, but we end up in the result of a Lancer who only just wanted to be left in peace. Not that his bad luck allows it.
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: Well, I'm Alive

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **DATE OF EDITING:** 7/15/20

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1: Well, I'm Alive**

(Unknown Cave)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

For some unknown reason, I have mixed memories of the same person, which is weird by itself, but the mixed memories contain different beginnings and endings, even the afterlife, much to my shock. This is now beyond weird, but then again, I've just discovered that I'm a legit living, breathing, [Heroic Spirit]. So, maybe having mixed memories of the same person wasn't that weird.

Nah, it's still weird in my opinion.

Then again, I could just think the whole weird and crazy situation I'm having is due to possessing a [E-Rank: Luck]. Though I wonder if being alive again is a bad thing or not, knowing my luck and like the other alternative of myself. It might be bad later on.

I, Cú Chulainn, formerly known as Sétanta, have somehow gained a new life, and I seemed to have all my counterpart's [Skills], [Magecrafts], even the battle gears they use along with my weapon: [Gáe Bolg].

And suddenly, things got a lot weirder. Once my thought head into the [Gáe Bolg] had caused some foreign knowledge of how to create multiple [Gáe Bolg] without any price at all. Not even using a single drop of [Prana]. This is completely weird, but at the same time cool due to the fact that I am the only out of the other alternative version could wield multiple [Gáe Bolg] instead of just one.

An advantage I'm willing to use against a worthy foe. Plus, it will save me the efforts of having to deal with the chance of [Gáe Bolg] being stolen, destroyed, or I've somehow lost it somewhere and will have to find it unless I want to get a new one. Something my alternative versions couldn't do as all of them got the [Gáe Bolg] from our teacher, Scáthach. While I, on the other hand, don't have such problems.

Either way, with all these mixed memories I've gained from the [Heroic Spirit: Cú Chulainn].

I would have to say. Yikes.

Out of all the different versions of Cú Chulainn that have in common. He has the worse luck ever and very often ends up getting killed without having the ability to use all his strength. Like seriously, most of the timeline related to the [Fifth Holy Grail War].

Cú Chulainn was either forced to fight without being able to finish off the enemy whenever he got the chance to or he wasn't allowed to use everything he has to kill the enemy [Servant].

Hell, even I can tell that Cú Chulainn is a monster in his own right, but due to possessing bad luck, which I know for sure, I have the same luck as well unless there is something I haven't discovered that would change the [E-Rank: Luck]. Returning back to the topic on hands. Cú Chulainn continues to die in the most tragic ways and with a very rare selected of Cú Chulainn have managed to defeat all the enemy [Servants] on his own, but still end up getting killed somehow by an unknown factor like a hidden [Servant] from the previous [Holy Grail War] or something else entirely.

For these moments for Cú Chulainn, they were killed without even finding out what killed them, not even finding out if it another [Servant] that somehow survived from their last battle or something.

Nonetheless, that didn't matter in my eyes. For these Cú Chulainn has managed to solely kill [Berserker] of the [Fifth Holy Grail War]. Otherwise known as Heracles the greatest hero in Greek mythology. A fellow [Demi-God].

Not to mention, there in these mixed memories. There are some Cú Chulainn, who have fought an army by himself while his strength was weakened due to breaking multiple oaths that the enemies forced Cú Chulainn to break. In the result of Cú Chulainn having to fight his last battle while not being at full strength. Talk about a monster in his own right and the fate of those last battles could have been changed if Cú Chulainn had fought with his full strength.

As for me, I somehow got all the different versions of Cú Chulainn. Be it the [Lancer-Class], [Caster-Class], and even the [Berserker Alter-Class]. Including all the memories, experiences, etc. Pretty much everything. Including outside of those [Servant Classes].

This made me feel like, no. I am the strongest Cú Chulainn there is. If that wasn't enough, I can feel my [Prana] being a hundred times bigger than the average summoned [Lancer-Class] Cú Chulainn.

So if I wanted to, I can spam Cú Chulainn's [Noble Phantasms] like it could go out of style.

Also, I could say I would be able to defeat all these [Servants] in the [Fifth Holy Grail War] by myself, even if I do get summoned into any [Servant Class] other than the [Lancer-Class]. Not to mention, I'm no longer bound to any oaths made by all alternative versions of Cú Chulainn. Giving me a fresh new start. Hell, I could even use my old name before Cú Chulainn if I wanted to.

Now, if I could only figure out why I was created. Yes, created.

Because I did not experience the whole rebirth kind of thing, not did I possess any memories of this body growing up in this world at all either. I literally just popped into existence in the middle of nowhere; well, I'm in a cave of some sort from what I could tell. But, that still doesn't mean I know where I am and how I got here in the first place.

With all the memories I got from the [Heroic Spirit: Cú Chulainn]. I would have to say, that I wasn't summoned for any [Holy Grail War], thanks to the Gods for that. Because I rather not get killed in the most tragic ways like the other Cú Chulainn. Barely any of them have a good life during and after the [Holy Grail War]. If they survive the [Holy Grail War] that is.

So, I'm technically going blind at the moment until I find a native of this world to explain to me where I am and what kind of world it is.

Seriously hoping the native and I speak the same language, because if not, I'm screwed until I learn how to read, write, and speak the language of this world.

Talk about bad luck.

I let out a tired sigh, wondering if I should go by as Cú Chulainn or not. I can't call myself Lancer due to not being in a [Holy Grail War]. Well, I can if I wanted, but it will be a bit confusing too, since I can also go by as Caster, Berserker, etc. Hell, I could go by my old name too. But, I got the feeling it would feel a bit too weird being called by my old name when I'm, included the mixed memories, are too used to being known as Cú Chulainn.

Then, I decided I may as well go with Lancer since I'll mainly use [Gáe Bolg] as my main weapon to fight anyway. If I feel like it later on. I can just change my name to something else.

On to other things. I just realized that due to being the strongest Cú Chulainn. I kinda don't have the drive to seek out to fight stronger opponents for the time being. I've already experienced all the fights I could have dreams of thanks to the countless Cú Chulainn merged into my very being. It would be a shock to find a very powerful foe in this world to fight against.

Yet, if there is one, then that's fine. Reignite my fighting spirit would be alright in my book. But, maybe I should just take it easy in this new life of mine.

Summoning [Gáe Bolg] or creating, whichever it is. Bringing out a familiar red cursed appears in my right hand, with a habit from countless lives. I spin it around with one hand, then toss it in my other hand before return it back to my right and stop spinning [Gáe Bolg] before resting it on my right shoulder. All done in a matter of seconds.

Honestly, I shouldn't bring out [Gáe Bolg] in the open since it's currently releasing a heavy amount of bloodlust. Something I didn't expect to do at all, since the other [Gáe Bolg] in the mixed memories wouldn't do such a thing unless using the [Noble Phantasm]. So, it's a little weird for the [Gáe Bolg] I'm holding is releasing such bloodlust.

But, I just toss it up due to being unique like myself.

I decide to keep it out for a bit since who knows what things are living in this cave. Who knows if there are strong foes living in this cave, where I may need my [Gáe Bolg] to fight with.

Plus, knowing my luck, I should already expect the unexpected of having to fight with something in a matter of time before I find my way out of this cave.

Looking around. I see the walls are light green colored and wonder if I'm in an underground cave. If so, it's going to take me a while before I could reach the surface.

Walking around as I kept my guard up. Questions began to appear in my head.

Like, why was I created with countless of Cú Chulainn merged into a single entity aka me?

How come I have the ability to switch battle gears belong to other alternate versions of Cú Chulainn?

I pause for a moment to check what I'm wearing right now, to see it just a simple white T-shirt and black pants, with a matching pair of black boots.

Resume walking. Another question is why I don't have any problems with having so many different sets of memories shoved into my head or is it because it's too early before the hidden side-effects to appear?

So many questions, but no answers to be given.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I blink when I heard of someone screaming in fear. Ironically enough, I wasn't that surprised. Since I've already expected there will be others in this cave and must have came across a problem.

I glance at the [Gáe Bolg] resting on my right shoulder.

There is also the chance of the person screaming just now is due to feeling the bloodlust coming from [Gáe Bolg] must have scared them.

With 80% of the Cú Chulainn being a hero. I shouldn't put my nose into other people's business since it might end up with something later as a result of making an oath. But, with my honor and pride, along with other things that made me; well, as Cú Chulainn. It would be shameful of me not to check the situation out first before deciding rather for me to help out or just leave.

A quick burst of speed, no usage of [Prana], I reached in time to see a white hair and red eyes boy was about to be attacked by a cow head humanoid monster, where I knew exactly what this monster is. A Minotaur.

I raise an eyebrow at this, but that was all I did before throwing [Gáe Bolg] straight at the Minotaur, piercing the monster's head and dragging the head into the wall due to the momentum of the thrown spear briefly spread out enough to pull the Minotaur along with it into the wall. Blood already begins to leak down from the head from the back and the front.

On the side near the white hair boy. I see a cute blonde hair girl standing there with a blank expression.

I can guess she was about to save the boy from being killed by the Minotaur, but I got to it first before she could.

Honestly, I think I did the boy a favor. Because his pride as a man would have been hit due to the fact, that he was saved by a girl. Not being sexist, but lots of males have pride, and knowing the boy, I can say I helped save his manly pride. Unless he is one of those boys with weak self-esteem and/or the concept of pride would be a bit different compared to other males.

Either way, I saved the kid anyway. No point in thinking about it anymore.

I widen my eyes a bit, to see the Minotaur's corpse burst into a black mist and disappear a second later. Making it look like the monster wasn't there, to begin with if it wasn't for the blood strain everywhere as proof that the Minotaur was actually there.

I casually walk towards the two, causing both of them to tense up. With a bored look on my face, seeing how I easily killed the Minotaur with ease. I can see that the boy wasn't much of a fight from I could tell. The girl, on the other hand, might give me a better fight than the boy with the way she holds herself.

Reaching out with my right hand to grasp the shaft of the red cursed spear, then pull it out of the wall, where I saw the two flinch.

"So..." I look at the two. "Do you have any ideas where we are? Because I'm lost." I felt no shame asking for help. As I place [Gáe Bolg] on my right shoulder again while staring at the two with a bored look, but this just caused the two to flinch again and I begin to wonder if my eyes are carrying them since it shouldn't be [Gáe Bolg]'s fault. Seeing how it's still releasing the same rate of bloodlust this entire time.

"Uh, yo-you-" The boy tried to answer, but continue to stutter.

"Speak up, lad." I said in a strict, yet in a bored tone, causing the white hair boy to flinch again.

"We're on the 5th floor fo the dungeon!" The white hair boy shouted in fear, causing the blonde girl to tense up and look ready to fight or flight at any moment now.

"A dungeon you say?" I rub my chin, with my free hand. "And just where is this dungeon located exactly?"

"It's located under the Babel! The name of the tower located within Orario that was built over the dungeon beneath it!" The white hair boy quickly answered in fear.

I nod my head a few times, "Yeah, I have no clue where that is. Do either of you two know a way out of here?" I really hope they do unless these two live in this cave, because if so, then I wonder how.

"Yes, sir!" The white hair boy shouted instantly, causing me to have a twitchy eye with how loud the boy is, but I can't really fault him for it. Since I'm technically scaring him badly, both by my [Gáe Bolg] and maybe due to my eyes being scary. Though, with [Gáe Bolg] still releasing bloodlust. It might be the red cursed spear that pushing the two at the edge.

So, I dismiss the [Gáe Bolg], causing the two let out a sigh of relief the moment [Gáe Bolg] disappear along with the bloodlust it was emitted to the surrounding.

"Alright, lead on." I said to the boy before looking at the girl. "You coming along or you have friends waiting for you to meet up with?"

The blonde hair girl shook her head, that she doesn't want to tag along or she doesn't have any friends waiting for.

I raise an eyebrow at this, causing the poor lass to tense up again.

"I have friends waiting for me." The blonde hair girl replied in a quiet voice, too afraid to speak out loud in my presence.

"Alright then." I nod at the blonde hair girl, then look at the white hair boy. "Lead the way. I'm sure the lass is strong enough to protect herself while she reunites with her friends."

Of course, I can see through that the girl is trained and could use that sword of hers to kill. Unlike this boy here, who barely have any training from what I could tell, but I got this feeling this kid could become someone great if trained right.

I watch the white hair boy, who is still scared and quickly speed walk towards the direction to the exit of this dungeon.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Orario: Dungeon - Entrance)

-Bell's POV-

Crap! Crap! Crap!

These are the thoughts going through my head for the past few hours.

It was lucky for me to even remember the pathways to the exit of the dungeon or else I would have angered the beast behind and would have tear me apart if I continued to stall without knowing how to leave the dungeon.

By now, I swear I may have sweated more than I could in a lifetime, with how my entire clothes are wet from the inside and sticking to my skin uncomfortably.

All I wanted was to become a great adventurer, seeking fame and fortune, where in the end, I would have an encounter with a girl in distress, where she is being attacked by monsters and this will allow me to heroically come to kill all these monsters, then at the end, the girl would fall for me and my chance to having a cute girlfriend would be for sure.

Sadly, this didn't happen at all the moment he enters the dungeon. Instead of rescuing the girl. I was rescued instead and by a beast in human skin too. At the very least, I got to keep what left of my pride as a man than being saved by the girl, a cute blonde girl that is.

However, right now, I have to do my best to lead this beast out of the dungeon, and now that I think about it.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!

I'm literally leading a wolf to a group of sheep to be eaten!

I don't know about those other high-level adventurers, but I got the feeling they would be killed by this beast with ease.

Kami-sama! Runaway! There is a deadly beast behind me and close to being released onto the world! Please run away and live! I won't be able to make it!

I begin to mentally cry to myself while praying for Kami-sama to hear them as a way to warn her about the danger that is about to happen today. As I've already accepted my death and just hope a hero, a true hero, would rise to stop this beast from taking over the world.

"Hey, lad." The beast behind me spoke up, causing me to sweat even more than already, but at least I didn't piss myself... yet.

"Yes, sir?!" I cried out in fear, not noticing the way the beast sighed in frustration as I was too afraid to hear it.

If I didn't know that the beast could outrun me easily, then I would have long by now, ran out of the dungeon after leaving this beast behind and warn everyone about it before it was too late and the beast escapes the dungeon.

At this point, I feel like this beast was spawned by the dungeon and something went wrong in the process, where the beast gains control over its own life and the desire to get away from the dungeon's influence. And what's the best way for that? Get out fo the dungeon.

Oh, how I wished that I had entered the dungeon yesterday or tomorrow instead of today, where I ended up meeting this beast.

"How long until we reach the exit?" The beast asks me, causing me almost to faint right there and then, but through sheer willpower, I made sure not to, and also because I have a small hope to get everyone I know and love to escape from Orario.

"We're close to the exit, sir! We just need to go up these stairs!" I feel like I had just betrayed mankind for telling this to the beast.

"I see..." The beast mumble to itself.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

I began mentally apologizing for all the countless lives about to be lost due to my cowardness not to face this beast to my death. Even if I can't take the beast down, but at least, I would have the honor to know that I manage to stop the beast from escaping the dungeon for a bit longer.

Slowly, up ahead, I see the light and for once. I wish the light would disappear! Because in a matter of minutes, the beast will be free and cause havoc throughout the world. And it will be all my fault!

Kami-sama, if I get the chance. I will come to you for you first and do my absolute best to get us out of here!

I'm determined to save the one person that believed in me, to become a true hero.

Some hero I turn out to be... I thought with bitterness.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Orario: Babel - First Underground Floor)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

Upon climbing up the last stair, leading us to a big circular room, with multiple columns at equal intervals and above is a beautiful azure painting of the sky that resembles the real one. Along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the dungeon from which the boy and I came from.

"Huh, this is a nice place. Too bad it isn't my style." I mumble my thoughts out loud, where I notice the way the boy trembles for some reason upon hearing my words.

I just ignore it since it is not worth the trouble of figuring out why.

"Now, where the exit from here?" I ask the white hair boy, who started trembling even more now and slowly lead me to the exit.

But, why do I get this feeling that the kid is heading to his death or something?

"Something wrong, lad?" I ask with concern, but all I got was a quick shake of his dead. Making me raise an eyebrow at this; however, seeing how the kid doesn't want any help. It's better not to push the kid. Plus, it's not my business if the kid doesn't want my help.

Soon, both the boy and I head to another set of stairs up to the next floor and I wonder where all the people. As so far, I haven't seen any other than this kid here and that blonde hair girl. But, I could guess there aren't many claiming the stairs during this time.

"Let's see what kind fo place is out of this dungeon." I thought out loud, ignoring the way the kid is shaking like crazy now the moment we enter the next floor.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Where

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Where**

(Orario: Babel: First Floor)

Looking around the place and see many different races other than human. If it wasn't for all those memories shove into my head. I would be surprised by seeing other people that are not human.

Not to mention, I have faced legendary beings before, so not a surprise or shocker for me. With all the memories in my head. I would say, I can single-handed face all those opponents by myself, even if they team up together to face me.

However, I kind of got this feeling someone watching me from the shadow, but I can't find them at all. Then, I guessed someone was using some sort of [Scrying Spell] or something to look at me from a great distance away.

"So, kid. I guess this is where we partway." I said to the white-haired boy, who continues to shake like he about to die or something. But, the moment I spoke out the last word. The kid burst into speed and ran off down the road outside the building like a monster is chasing after him.

I pause for a moment and realize that the monster is me.

 _'Such misfortune.'_ I exit the building and look around the place. And from one of the memories. I would have to say I'm currently in a fantasy world. This also means that there will be a time where a great monster or being would force the world into a war against it, then some kind of hero would show up to defeat it.

Knowing that I'm already a hero. A [Heroic Spirit] at that, not bother that I'm not human at all, not that I was one in the first place being a demigod and all that.

I'm most likely to be that hero or part of the hero's party to fight the great evil being before I die after helping or landing the finishing blow.

So, with those thoughts running in my head. I would say, screw that noise. Because I'm done being a hero. Who, whatever, created me could go fuck themselves.

I rather live my life in peace. I don't even need to train due to the fact that my [Skills] of a [Heroic Spirit] won't rust at all. Hell, I got lots of memories where my counterparts forgot to do training over the years while managing to live outside the [Fifth Holy Grail War] and his [Skills] in fighting haven't rusted at all.

So yeah, no need to worry about losing my edge when I need it the most in some unlucky situations, that could cause me to die. Yup, so I'm going to find a job that doesn't involve killing, maiming, or anything fighting related and find a nice place to live in.

It doesn't have to be fancy, it could, but doesn't and live the rest of my life in peace. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm immortal as well and mostly the same type as his mentor, Scathach, who no longer a human and a [Divine Spirit] that's similar to a God if she didn't continue to kill some of them like nothing.

Actually, I have a memory from a certain counterpart manage to kill her as her wish, but end up getting killed afterward due to very heavy bad luck with the miracle he pulls off by killing her.

Now that was a grand battle-worthy for me to be proud to have him as my counterpart. Then feel like cursing him afterward because I had this gut feeling he the causes of my immortality.

So after, maybe a couple thousand years or so of peace. I may go back into the business of being a hero or a mercenary. Either those two for some actions when I feel like it.

Now? Time for me to search for a job. Because I'm poor as shit. I really need that cash, if I want a place to live.

Eating? Meh, I'm pretty sure I don't even need water or food to live, but just in case, I will continue that habit. Rather not find out the next couple of days, that I end up being so weak due to the lack of water and food. Or worse, end up dying because of my foolish action. That is not a way to die at all and I won't be able to live it down if the other versions of myself find this out, that their strongest version of Cú Chulainn died in such a shameful way.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Orario)

While walking around to see if there any place looking to hire, but realize I can't read jack shit. I'm just glad I could speak and understand the native language. But, I wish this include reading and writing as well.

Because I know how badly for those that don't know how to read and write.

So for the past half an hour. I would go from place to place and ask if they were hiring for help.

The end results? A door slams into my face. This was most cases out of the results, with the being asked to leave, and by asking, I mean them shouting at me to leave.

Good thing I could be scary when I want to be, because there were a few cases that wanted to kick me, like literally kick me out of their stores.

So the entire time, I have been walking around, searching for anyone, then I notice a girl that could almost be a twin for a certain girl, that was a master of the [Archer-class] during the [Fifth Holy Grail War].

Almost being the keyword, because those pairs of melons were no by mean the same as the Archer's master's breast size. Also, this girl is dressed in white, while the one I think about like to wear black and red.

Anyway, this Rin-look alike, but bigger breasts, is selling fried potatoes and it looks very tasty. Sure, I most likely to survive from hunger, but that smell just makes my stomach growl. And just like that, I figure I can get hungry after all.

Walking up to the Rin-look alike, who blinks her eyes at me, like she just sees something unexpected, because I have already seen her greeting all the customers before me already. So, seeing her acting this way kind of making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, I don't have any money on me. So, is it possible for me to work for you in exchange?" I said to the Rin-look alike.

"Uh, I don't think I have anything that you work for me at this moment." The Rin-look alike said to me in an unsure voice.

"Huh, I see. Man, even after coming to this place. Bad luck keeps coming my way." I mumble to myself, as I start looking for another place.

However, before I did. I saw the Rin-look alike appear in front of me like teleportation. Not sure if she could, but not dismissing the idea she can't. With this being a fantasy world. The possibility of teleportation is highly being true.

"Did you say you just came here? As in this city?" The Rin-look alike ask me in this weird tone, which I usually hear mostly by females that wanted something from me.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I raise an eyebrow at the Rin-look alike.

"Did you join a Familia yet?" The Rin-looks alike ask another question, with excitement.

"The hell is a Familia?" I ask a question of mine in return, sure I know the meaning of the word, but in this fantasy world. It could mean something else. Heck, it could be a party system, but with a different name for it.

The Rin-looks alike grin widens at this, then cough in her left hand before straightening her back.

"A Familia are made up of adventurers and supporters headed by a God or Goddess. They are named after the God or Goddess in charge, such as myself, Hestia, the head of the Hestia Familia." Hestia introduces herself in a prideful manner.

While I, on the hand, am shocked the [Age of Gods] hasn't disappeared or maybe I enter a world where the [Age of Gods] never ended. Then again, maybe that's why my [Prana] is off the chart.

But, if the [Age of Gods] hasn't ended, then I've no ideas if these Gods or Goddesses are at the same strength as the one I know from my counterparts. If they are stronger, shit. If weaker, lucky me. Honestly, knowing my luck. It's mostly the former.

"Most Familia are exploration type Familia, though there are other types such as business type, industrial type, medicinal type, and even nation type. Each Familia is given a rank ranging from I to S based on size and achievements, which is taken into account in determining how much money each Familia has to pay the Guild during their monthly taxes. However, there are some Familia, who don't report rank ups to avoid paying more, but this is illegal." Hestia finished explaining what a Familia is.

"Huh, I see. Wait, you're Hestia?" I look at the Rin-look alike and the irony of this.

Because I remember one of my counterparts meetings a Rin-look alike, that's also a Goddess, but her chest size was the same though. Hestia here; well, damn her breasts is almost bigger than the average ones I saw through my counterparts' memories. Hot damn, are the Goddesses in this world all have large breasts or something?

And I may not have much knowledge in other mythology, including my own, but I got the feeling the Hestia of this world is a lot different compared to the Hestia in my counterparts' worlds. Okay, that's a lie. All my counterparts have only seen one God, a Goddess to be specific while alive before becoming a [Heroic Spirit], even after that, it's just a bit foggy while in the [Throne of Heroes].

"Yup! I'm Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth. Is this the first time you see a Goddess?" Hestia asks a little curiously, "Never mind that. Do you wish to join my Familia?!"

"Sorry, Hestia, but he's mine."

This caused both Hestia and I to look in the direction, where that female voice coming from and much to my shock, I know who this person right away. After all, she was the one that managed to trick me, counterparts, three times in a row by giving me three sips of milk, and with my blessing, to heal her, causing me to become weaker due to the oath I, counterpart, have taken before.

A woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a Goddess. She has her eyes close, but I know it's pale white. Which would make others think she blind, but she really not.

The woman wears a pure white dress, with separate sleeves to match it.

This woman is Morrigan, the shape-shifting Celtic Goddess of War, Fate, and Death. She also presided over rivers, lakes, and freshwater, in addition to being the patroness of revenge, night, [Magic], prophecy, priestesses, and witches.

* * *

 **Small Author Note: For better image. I'm using Mabinogi Morrigan as her appearance.**

* * *

And someone I'm very wary of. After all, she did try to kill countless versions of Cú Chulainn while he was alive at the time.

"What do you mean he's yours?! I saw him first, in fact, he came to me first and even offered to work for me if I provide him food to eat." Hestia brags like she had done a great deed.

Morrigan smile at this, "Really now? If I may ask. How come you didn't even give him any food yet?" Morrigan opens her eyes just a bit, to allow Hestia to see her cold, pale white eyes, causing the Goddess of the Hearth to flinch.

"I-I was about to before you stop me!" Hestia shouted at Morrigan, "And who the heck are you anyway?! I'm pretty sure I haven't seen a Goddess like you before!"

"And how did I stop you?" Morrigan raises her left hand to her mouth, to giggle quietly, then lower it just a bit. "As for who I am? I'm Morrigan, the Goddess of War, Fate, and Death."

Hestia upon hearing what type of Goddess Morrigan is. Pale in fright, because there are countless Gods and Goddesses of War, Fate, and Death, but to be all three just makes that God/Goddess a bit more powerful compared to others.

"Not to mention, I'm here to retrieve my champion." Morrigan said to Hestia, then look at me with a smile, causing me to frown a little and almost had the urge to bring out [Gae Bolg], but stop myself from doing something stupid.

I may have decided not to be a hero, but that doesn't mean my moral as one would be dropped as well. I've already seen what the type of person I could be by looking through the memories of [Berserker Alter-class: Cú Chulainn].

So yeah, I rather not hurt the people around me if I can help, not to mention how I may end up losing what chance I have to live in peace if I take up arm now.

"Your champion? I find that just a bunch of lies." Hestia didn't believe Morrigan one bit about the whole champion thing.

"Okay, you caught me." Morrigan didn't seem to care if she was believed or not. "I'm here for reuniting with my lover here."

 _'Since when was I your lover?!'_ I scream in my mind, wondering why I'm still listening to these two Goddesses arguing with each other when I should be looking for a job and a place to stay.

"Lo-Lo-Lover?!" Hestia's face turn red and look at me to confirm what Morrigan said is true, but I was too busy thinking about if I should just walk away or not.

Sadly, due to my lack of response. Both Morrigan and Hestia thought I meant it was true, which lead to Morrigan's smile brighten up while Hestia looks like she just lost a precious treasure.

"Well, I still find that's a lie." Hestia refuses to believe this, but her word and body show two different actions. With her body covered in a bit of sweat, like she did believe it.

Morrigan allows a small frown on her face. "And why would this be a lie?" Now, Morrigan wouldn't care if others believe her or not, but this is one thing she has to out of pride.

"Because if he was your lover, then why he isn't in your Familia or even know what a Familia is in the first place? Not to mention why he wasn't with you in the first place, huh? I'm pretty sure lovers should be with each other as much as possible." Hestia started firing off facts that made Morrigan's frown grow until her expression turn dark and her eyes almost fully open.

 _'I think I will just leave for now.'_ I thought to myself and just left. Of course, I didn't have to worry about the two Goddesses noticing me leaving, thanks to my [Disengage Skill].

Sure, it's only meant to use to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions.

However, I had a counterpart with the memory of using this outside of combat and make it work. And it was a [Caster-class] version too, so I had to just use a few [Runes] to make it work.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Orario)

-Morrigan's POV-

 _'This little annoying brat is getting on my nerve.'_ I thought to myself as the brat continues to fires off countless facts, that I can't refuse to, making this harder than I thought of getting the only one that rejected my love for him. And now that I had the chance to get his love, this brat tried to steal him from me.

"Enough." I said in a cold voice, causing the brat to stop ranting and flinch at me. Good.

"You may think you have a right to claim him into your Familia. But, you're dead wrong. Remember the old rules. The Greek stays on the Greek's side while the Celtic stays with the Celtic." I remind the brat of the ancient rules back then while we were great and powerful at the time, with little to no rule binding us.

"Ha, the ancient rules are no longer apply the moment us, Gods/Goddesses descend to the lower world once more." Hestia looks smug at this fact, causing me to be annoyed again, but knew she was right.

"You may think it no longer applies, but that doesn't mean I will allow what is mine to be taken from me." I glare at Hestia, who just sticks her tongue at me like the child she is.

"Why don't we just let him decide who to follow?" Hestia replied with a smug on her face, then look to her left, with me following her direction to get the answer I knew right away would be.

However, much to my shock, and Hestia as well from the expression on her face. The same person we were trying to get was gone from the area.

"Where is he?!" I snarl, causing Hestia to let out a frightened yelp, and she let out another one when I direct my glare at her. "This is your fault for allowing him to escape."

I didn't care what the brat has to say. I must find him before others do.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Making Progress

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Making Progress**

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

Walking around and so far, I haven't found a place or a job yet. At the rate, this is going, by nightfall. I would have to sleep outside and on something uncomfortable.

Actually, sleeping outside isn't that hard for me. I did, counterpart, travel for a long time and slept on many things that would make one have sleepless nights and backache.

Now, that I think about it. I feel like finding an indoor place to sleep isn't a top priority, but finding a job to feed myself will be.

While walking around, I continue to feel someone staring at me from afar, but didn't dare come close to me. Honestly, if it is Morrigan, then I will have to find a way to escape this place, because I am not going to have her as my lover.

Having her as a lover is just asking for my death, literally. And my plan of having peace would be nothing but a simple dream that's unreachable.

Letting out a tired sigh and wonder if I should go the old way, hunting down my own food. Pretty sure, my survival instinct alone will help me survive without the help of others. But, after having the taste or the memory of tasting modern or somewhat modern days' foods and sleeping those beds. I just can't help myself and compare it to my old way of eating and sleeping.

If it wasn't for that, I would gladly go, into the wild and live there for the rest of my immortal life.

Not the mention, thanks to my counterpart, [Caster-class], and among others, have already figured a way to make any place feel like a five-star hotel. Just through the usage of the [Rune Magecraft]. And by accident at that. Lucky me, for once. Until I reach the near end of the memory how he got killed in his sleep while being too relax and comfortable, that by the time his instinct screamed. It was too late to escape as someone bombed the entire place down, with him in it. So, yeah, I rather not have that happen to me.

Which is why I'm willing to take the chance of sleeping in a decent place than something luxury with a high chance of death, either by some unlucky moment my immortality turns into a curse and force me to live in some cruel way while suffering the pain of thinking I could live such a carefree luxurious life.

So for the rest of the day, I have been looking for a job until it got to the point it's night time. Forcing me to temporarily give up on my search for a job, not to mention how I still haven't found a place to stay.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Orario: Abandoned Church)

Well, I found a place to stay, but it's an Abandoned Church of an unknown God. I really hope no Gods would notice me staying here for the time being until I find a better place to stay, but this will do for now. At least, I have a roof over my head.

However, just because it's abandoned. It doesn't mean no one won't come by to check the place out. Therefore, to make sure no one finds out I'm staying here without any permission, abandoned or not, and place down some [Runes] to ward off the attention towards me. Along with using a modified [Rune], I got from my [Caster-class] counterparts to make the bench feel like an actual bed, soft and comfortable; well, comfortable enough for me. I did not dare test my back luck and turn this bench into the best bench to sleep on, but just enough for me to sleep without any trouble.

Of course, I have already figured out that finding this Abandoned Church wasn't good luck on my part, but for that Hestia. Because not a few minutes after I place all the [Runes] down to make me invisible for others.

Hestia and that white-haired boy I saved came to this Abandoned Church and enter a secret passage to the basement, talk about unfair, because I got the feeling there is a bed down there. A nice comfortable bed, but I will stick with the bench over the chance of being discover if I dare go there just for the bed alone.

So yeah, sleeping here is very risky for me if Hestia or that white-haired boy decides to come near the area I picked as my personal space. Nevertheless, I just have to be very careful and cautious whenever these two leave and enter the building. Not to mention, I don't have to pay for rent is a big boon in my opinion.

Also, having placed down these [Runes] would clearly put a drain on my [Prana Reserve] if there wasn't any [Mana] in the environment for me to use instead. And seeing how the [Age of Gods] isn't over. I didn't have to worry about the [Mana] as there plenty enough for me to place thousands of [Runes] and would last for a long time.

Of course, I can use my own [Prana] to power the [Runes], which would last for a long time, but I like to be at my top condition, because with my bad luck. I need all the advantages I could have. Even the tiny amount of [Prana] to squeeze out of me.

* * *

The next day*

(Orario)

Talk about a close call last night, but at least I had a good night's rest, even if it is on a bench, a comfortable bench, nevertheless, I will take a real bed than a bench any time. But, that something could only be done in the future.

Anyway, I had to leave through one of the windows since I rather not be found as an uninvited guest in this Abandoned Church and be kicked out if I can help it. Seeing how I, kind of, have a place with a roof over my head to sleep. Hell, I don't even feel the cold thanks to [Runes].

So happy that I was taught the [Primal Runes] by my mentor, Scáthach, seriously, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to survive without it outside of combat.

In fact, if I ever see Scáthach again. I'm willing to do anything she asks, even if she wishes for her death, because one of my counterparts has already done it before and I can do it again if needed, but honestly I rather not kill my own mentor.

After all, thanks to these [Primal Runes]. I have been able to avoid Hestia and Morrigan, mostly the latter, this entire morning. Of course, to bring out the full effect of the [Primal Runes] for my escape. The [Disengage Skill] is a big help as well.

Yeah, it looks like Morrigan is hunting me down once again, while Hestia on the hand was too busy selling those hot potato. Too bad I know something happens if I meet her again.

Also, that white-haired boy seemed to have a sleepless night, because of the bags under his eyes when I saw this morning and with the way, he was shouting last night about how he and Hestia needed to escape this city. But failing to. I would say the lad is going to have trouble fighting at his peak condition due to not having a good night's sleep.

Plus, I know this is my fault somewhat, because the white-haired kid is deadly afraid of me and wanting no more than to take Hestia away, even if it means the countless lives being lost in the process, not that it will happen with me around.

Quitting as a hero doesn't mean I won't act like one again if needed. After all, I can't have a peaceful life if there are monsters causing problems everywhere. I would be a fool to think that just because I decide not to be a hero. It doesn't mean trouble won't come to me. Hero and trouble go together, and I'm a hero no matter how I wish not to be one for most of the time.

Currently, I'm resuming my search for a job until the afternoon I felt my instinct screaming at me to get out of public view, because after a few minutes wondering why and found out my identity as Cú Chulainn is finally being discovered among the Gods and Goddesses.

I blame Hestia and Morrigan, maybe that white-haired kid too, pretty sure he was screaming at the top of his lungs at some point in the morning or last night. I had to place a [Rune] or two, to silence the noise for me to sleep. I really should have listened, even with all the yelling, because there might be something very important the kid's shouting at the time.

So looking for a job became a lot harder than yesterday, because now, I know for sure whoever willing to hire me. Would either try to force me to join their Familia, I think that what Hestia call it at the time, or force me to be a trainer for their adventurers to become stronger. Of course, there is another result instead of those two, where the person I'm asking for a job could distract me somehow and report about my whereabouts to someone that belongs in a Familia for extra cash as a reward for reporting my present location.

Yeah, no way was I going to do that. Screw that noise and I have already experienced the lives of many methods others have tricked me into teaching others.

Like a dual with a bet, with me being the loser having to teach others or something, with me winning would just draw in more attention.

And because of this, I had to equip my [Caster-class]' outfit. Since it's the only one out of the three [Servant-classes] that won't draw too much attention to me while allowing me to hide in plain sight.

On another note, equipping my counterparts' [Servant-class] outfit/armors/gears barely drain my [Prana]. Good to know, because wearing the [Caster-class]' outfit is warm and feels very smooth. Like silky smooth.

Furthermore, I can feel a part of myself becoming stronger while some became weaker.

If I were to guess, having this [Caster-class] equipped switched my stats to match it, but I know I'm way stronger than my [Caster-class] even with some of my stats decreased. It wasn't much, but I would have to say my luck stat ranked up. Much to my joy, even if it just [D-Rank Luck], better than [E-Rank Luck] in my opinion.

Because with [E-Rank Luck]; I swear I'm bound to be found by Morrigan today or tomorrow, maybe sooner if I still have [E-Rank Luck].

Thinking about it, I mostly will have to keep the [Caster-class] equip unless I require switching out for the [Lancer-class] or [Berserker Alter-class] when needed. Because it looks like the [Caster-class] is the only one that raises my rank in luck.

* * *

A few hours later*

Okay, with a [D-Rank Luck] compared to [E-Rank Luck]. It feels a little underwhelm. Because honestly, I was hoping for things to go better my way, but nothing changes besides a few close calls that would have been bad luck if I still had [E-Rank Luck].

However, I did overhear a few people how the dungeon, the very same one I arrived in this fantasy world, can make one become rich by selling monsters' part if they drop them or the [Magic Stone] that are the core of monsters, which is used to exchange for [Valis].

[Valis] being the currency used in this world.

Therefore, instead of searching for jobs, I could be an adventurer that kills monsters for a living, which kind of defeat the purpose of my goal of living in peace.

Not to mention I have experiences of killing monsters, so yeah, by becoming an adventurer, I can become rich in a matter of days; well, maybe not days, but I would have enough to support my daily needs at the least for years until I need to do another dungeon run after using up the money I obtained from the first dungeon run.

Nevertheless, you can't have anything if you don't earn it. That's what I learned at an early age.

Therefore, I hit a roadblock, where I had to join a Familia to become an adventurer before entering the dungeon. But, that's the problem. I have no desire to join one after I did a bit of research about it and serving under a God/Goddess is not something I wish to do.

If I did, I would have either gone for Hestia, because no way am I joining Morrigan's Familia if she has one, that is.

But, seriously, I may have to become an adventurer to support myself while I think of a good way to have a steady income without having to kill monsters as an income. Maybe open my own store, but honestly, I have no idea if I can quit being an adventurer after joining once I've managed to save enough money to open my own shop.

Thinking about it for a while and maybe I could make a deal with Hestia, because out of the Gods and Goddesses, she is the only I have somewhat a bit of knowledge that isn't like the rest, that would try their best to control me.

"Sorry." I said to someone I just bump by accident.

"No problem." The person replied, then both of us went our separate way.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The person I bumped cried in surprise. Not caring if it was rude or not, but the moment someone spoke in a surprised tone means many things; however, to me. Along with my other counterparts that experienced enough to know that the person I bumped must have figured out my identity.

With a quick draw of [Runes] and using the [Disengaging Skill] to escape the area, ignoring the shouts behind me as I use [Reinforcement] to increase my speed before I leap while the [Runes] I used to turn me invisible as I jump around the place to get away as fast as possible.

* * *

-Syr Flova's POV-

"Hey, wait a minute!" I spin around to say something to that man, who bumped into me before he disappeared the moment I turned around.

I tilt my head and wonder if I was imagining things, then rejected those thoughts. Kind of hard, to ignore someone who was wearing such a high-quality outfit and must be rich. Too bad, I missed him before I could ask him if he likes to come to the Hostess of Fertility to eat, because I know for sure, that he new to Orario since I never have seen him before and I would know for sure with that high-quality outfit instantly. No question about it.

I let out a sigh with a hint of sadness, that I missed the chance of bringing a rich customer to the pub.

I smile when I found another prey, I mean, a potential customer. Time to do my things, as I take out a single [Magic Stone]. As I walk over to a cute white-haired boy.

* * *

A few hours later*

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

(Orario: Dungeon: 6th Floor)

After getting a good distance, I placed a few more [Runes] on myself, to make people around me to think I'm nobody to pay attention. Something close to [Presence Concealment], but at the same time not, because I can still speak with others and be treated as someone average, a nobody, to remember the moment I leave their line of sight.

And so far, I'm annoyed how even with [D-Rank Luck], it isn't helping me get a job. As becoming an adventurer is kind of my last option.

It was by night time and I decided that today wasn't any good like yesterday. So, I started heading back to the Abandoned Church before I notice a familiar white-haired kid rushing past me, and look like he crying or something and being a little curious.

I follow the kid until I had to go into the dungeon, where I watch the kid started killing all the monsters around him to release his frustration, is what I could tell, and slowly make his way to the 6th floor.

I quietly whistle in impress to see the kid fighting two dark humanoid monsters that have long arms with three claws that are sharp like knives, which I saw how these monsters manage to land a few cuts on the kid.

Honestly, I thought I had to jump in to help the kid once again, but it looks like just a day or two and this kid increased his fighting abilities beyond what I expected by a few weeks or months before reaching this level of fighting.

However, I could tell the kid is getting tired and used up almost all his stamina with all the killing he has done. Facing these two stronger monsters must have pushed the kid to his limit and barely finish the two monsters off.

Looking at the kid, I would say he on his last leg and could barely walk on his own two feet.

* * *

(Orario: Dungeon: 5th Floor)

I crack my neck, then decide to protect the kid until he exits this dungeon. I feel like the kid deserves it and rather not have this kid filled with potential killed so early on.

While keeping an eye on the kid; I started using a bit of [Rune] together with [Reinforcement] and [Alteration]. To kill monsters by using a few rocks I picked around me for me to flick them at the monster's chest area, to destroy their [Magic Stones] for an instant kill.

Talk about a major weakness. Back then, monsters would take a bit harder to kill and would have to find their weakness while in battle, not to mention how it takes more than a pebble. Even if I have placed a [Rune] or two on it, then using [Alteration] to shrink the [Rune] to fit on the pebble before using [Reinforcement] to increase the speed and penetration the moment I flick it. But still, this shouldn't be enough to kill them instantly.

Yeah, these monsters are pitifully weak compared to the monsters I have faced. But, it made my job protecting the kid a whole lot easier.

Now, I just hope no one notices me helping the kid, because I rather not have to deal with the fact that others think they could use the kid to use me, thinking the kid and I have some sort of connection.

Sadly, there is no connection other than a debt I'm paying back to the kid right now, for helping me find the exit to this dungeon. Well, I did save the kid from a Minotaur before. Okay, maybe I just wanted to help the kid out. Still doesn't mean I wanted people to know I'm helping him.

In fact, with me helping him now. I'm going to count this as a debt of the kid who needs to repay me back later in the future. Plus, I don't have to worry about not having any evidence to prove that he owes me a debt. After all, Hestia should be able to see how the kid's progress going with my help.

On the other hand, if Hestia can't, then no harm was done. Not like the kid could repay the debt for saving his life more than once by now. I feel like my bad luck is affecting the kid, because more monsters continue to show up, to the point I had to use [Projection] to create a pebble for me to use. Since I ran out of pebble by the time I killed the 21st monster.

Okay, maybe I'm helping the kid out of guilt due to my bad luck.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Orario: Dungeon: 3rd Floor)

Once I killed the 50th monster. I thought about something all of sudden, then felt stupid, because I can just kill the monster without damaging the [Magic Stone] and sell them to the point that wants them.

I've already followed many adventurers into the dungeon a couple of times just to see how they earned money and thought that becoming an adventurer is required to enter the dungeon, which I badly mistake and didn't think about it at the time. Another one is that I need to be an adventurer to exchange these [Magic Stones] for [Valis].

I just remember how none of those workers had not once, asked if the person selling the [Magic Stones] asked if they were adventurers. Another example I remember this morning, was that a new adventurer would come in and the workers didn't even ask if they were one. I knew they were new because I overheard them.

I feel a bit of a fool, that I thought I needed to join a Familia to come to hunt these monsters in the dungeon when I can easily do without joining a Familia. I mean, look at me now. Killing my 89th monster, even if it just weak monsters.

* * *

47 minutes later*

(Orario)

 _'Okay, first thing in the morning, wait afternoon, yeah, that's a good time. I will turn these [Magic Stones] in after I enter the dungeon to make it look like I just finished exploring the dungeon during the morning.'_ I nod my head, as I follow the kid back to the Abandoned Church for a good night's sleep.


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4: Bad and Good Results

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 4: Bad and Good Results**

The next day*

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

Well, it looks like I was right. No one asked if I was an adventurer and easily traded the [Magic Stone] for [Valis] in the afternoon. Sadly, that's where I feel like my luck ended. Because I have no idea if I was ripped off or not. Along with the fact that if the [Valis] have is enough to buy myself food or not.

All I know is that I have a total of 40,000 [Valis]. No clue if this is the right amount at all. I'm just glad I finally have money to own finally.

Now, if only I could find a stable income job unrelated to killing monsters.

It only took an entire day before I decided to take my counterparts' hobby, which was fishing. Hell, I have a memory, where one of the counterparts turn that hobby into an actual job due to how much fishing he has done; well, using [Gae Bolg] as a fishing spear was a bit of a surprise upon finding this out. Talk about overkill.

Nevertheless, this was great in a way and I just need to find someone who is a need of a fish supplier, because I rather not open a stall to sell fish if I can help it. But, if needed, I will because the same counterpart that made fishing an actual job had a side job as a specialize chef in cooking fish and everyone loved his cooked fish. So yeah, if I can't find someone in the needs of a supplier of fish. I'll open myself a stall to sell my own cooked fish.

So with that idea; I head for the nearby river to get me some fish because I'm hungry for fish to eat. Been a long time since I had one or want to try one. New life, new body, new experience.

* * *

3 days later*

(Orario)

"Get your fresh grilled fish here! Come get them while they're fresh and hot!" I called out to potential customers while making sure none of my cooked fishes are burnt as I made sure to move them over to a spot of the grill that has the least heat, that will keep the grilled fish warm for a while.

Yeah, it looks like no one wanted to pay me for the fish I gained myself due to lack of background. This led to me having to sell it my own, which I was fine with after finding out how tasty my fish are after cooking them myself.

"Excuse me." Another customer walks up to me, "How much for one?"

"350 [Valis]. Would you like to purchase one?" I replied and asked if the customer before wished to buy one.

"Hmm. 350 [Valis]? Isn't that kind of overpriced for just a single grilled fish?" The customer questions me with a wry face, but I can easily see through them as they wanted to lower the price instead of paying full price.

I allow a grin appear on my face.

"Buy one and have a taste, then you will see why they cost that much." I said to the customer. "And if you like it afterward, then I'm willing to give a discount by buying three grilled fishes for 900 [Valis]." I made sure to offer this discount because everyone loves discounts no matter how small it may be.

"How do I know these are really fresh as you say it?" The customer tried to act like my grilled fishes weren't fished out of the water on the same day I'm selling it, which was untrue because I, in fact, got them this morning.

"You can ask those people over there." I point to my right, where a group of my previous customers is eating their shares of grilled fishes, with most of them on their 3rd one.

The current customer of mine gulps a little at how everyone is enjoying the grilled fish, but tried to act like it didn't mean anything, which I knew was a falsely brave front.

It went for a few minutes between the customer and me, but they failed to even lower a single [Valis] while I, on the other hand, have sold another set of three grilled fishes and started with another set of fishes to grill, which is my last batch.

Who knew that this little business would gain me over 100,000 [Valis] in a single afternoon?

All this was done thanks to the memory of my counterpart for focusing on how to fish and cook them. As for the selling part, I thank the Gods, that to a few of my counterparts' masters during the [Holy Grail War]. Where they were experts in business and my counterparts learn a thing or two from their masters. Not enough, but its something.

Which was enough for me to do everything, to signing a few documents, to finding a good spot and getting a grill with other cooking equipment, with a stall ready for my use. All done in just a few minutes due to the fact that I just had to bribe a few people to speed things up a bit instead of waiting for days.

And what a great spot to sell grilled fishes, then next to the Colosseum.

Ah, nothing could wrong today as I earn money without having to kill monsters to earn it.

I watch a large monkey monster that is covered in white fur with silver fur down the middle, running out from the Colosseum, pausing for a moment as it searches for it preys, then began to head to the western side of the city.

This, of course, caused a panic among the people nearby.

"I shouldn't even think about it and should have kept my [Caster-class]' outfit on." I mumble to myself, then get ready to pack away my things when I notice the silver fur monkey pause for a moment and stole my pre-grilled fish before running off.

Leaving me alone with an empty grill as I watch a monkey steal my last batch of grilled fish.

I slowly look down at my grill, then slowly turn my head in the direction the silver fur monkey ran off.

Calmly, I pack my grill and stall away, then place a few [Runes] around it, to prevent others from taking it and seeing it. As well as avoiding this very spot and making it so no one notices how unnatural this is from a view far away.

Taking a deep breath... before taking off and hunting down that damn monkey!

I may want peace. Given up being a hero. But, I still have my pride! And my pride demand vengeance on that damned monkey for stealing what's mine!

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Orario: Daedalus Street)

Ignoring the echoing cries from the surroundings, as I finally arrived where Hestia and the white-haired kid running to a passageway, where they end up at a dead end.

I could see the look on the kid's face that he was ready to give up hope, but I see Hestia handed him a knife, in addition to updating his status, where I learned; eardrop a few people about how it's done and what it does.

I watch the kid fighting the monster more fluent, but still performing with wasted movements. Nevertheless, I can say the kid improved a lot the last time I saw him other than maybe seeing a few times entering and leaving the Abandoned Church.

"Sorry kid, I would like to watch you become a great fighter with this fight, but I got a bone to pick with the monkey." I mumble to myself as I summon [Gae Bolg], causing everyone to stop, even the monster went stiff at the sudden heavy bloodlust appear in the area.

I didn't bother to equip any of my counterparts' [Servant-classes]' gears and leap high above the monkey, then hurl [Gae Bolg] straight down, piercing the monster right in the middle of its head and continue going down, where the monster didn't even have a chance to let out a sound as I smash the monster's head in with a dropkick. Then, it explodes into a black mist.

Kicking the bottom tip of Gae Bolg, to spin it, where I caught the middle of the shaft, which I continue the spin for a few more seconds before tossing it into the air and dismiss it.

Making the bloodlust in the area to disappear, but everyone in the area, even a couple blocks away could feel it. I can just tell that some of the civilians had fainted from feeling such bloodlust.

I crack my neck, then notice the kid and see his face covered in fear and disappointment. I already know why the fear part and the disappointment was maybe because I just steal his kill for an epic battle after he got a power boost from his Goddess, along with a new weapon, then I came along and took over the fight before he could begin his legend by killing that silver monkey monster.

On another note, I use [Disengaging Skill] once more the moment I realize my big mistake and curse my luck, along with the counterparts' memories and experience, for giving me such a big pride that I end up making such a stupid mistake on my end.

Sure, I technically save people and killed the monster with ease, but that literally brings me into the spotlight even further than I already am.

So with that said, I use a few [Runes] to increase the effect of my [Disengaing Skill] and run away from the area.

Quickly, I hurry to grab my grill and everything else and head straight towards the Abandoned Church since I've already placed countless of [Runes] on that bench area to make it my own little private home, that no one could disturb me unless someone decided to break down the entire Abandoned Church with me in it.

* * *

-Morrigan's POV-

I push the others away for me to get through and curse everyone around me, for preventing me from catching the one I have been looking for days now.

I watch Cú Chulainn leaping away while using those cursed [Primal Runes] to help him escape from all detection.

Taking a few deep breaths before straightening my dress, then calmly walk away, completely ignoring the unconscious Hestia and resume my search for Cú Chulainn's current hiding spot. If I can find that, then I'll have a better chance of getting Cú Chulainn into my Familia after I set up a few traps to capture Cú Chulainn the moment he goes to his little hiding spot.

I vow to have him no matter what.

* * *

The next day*

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

After yesterday's event; I decide to change my location, and this time, I've equipped my [Caster-class]' outfit.

On another note; the entire morning. I heard about the case of a demigod among everyone, causing gossip mainly about me. Yeah, I know it's me unless there's another demigod around here I haven't found yet. Then again, there are Gods/Goddesses here, so there could be a chance of a demigod here unless they're all killed off at some point before the whole adventurer became a thing.

If before the news about me was anything. Now? Even the people outside the Gods and Goddesses found out about me.

Yeah, I should have just kept my pride in check and could have extended the time before my identity is known throughout the entire city.

Sure, people know about finding out that I, Cú Chulainn, had somehow come back to life somehow. But, it was only among a selected few and would have increased as time goes on. But, due to my action yesterday. Instead of a few months, maybe years if my [E-Rank Luck] doesn't show its face around. Now it may take only a few weeks at best, to a few days or less at worse.

Therefore, I'm planning to keep on my [Caster-class]' outfit, with the hood on for a long time at this point, besides the time, I need to take it off when I have to do some spearfishing to cook for profit. Otherwise, the [Caster-class]' outfit may end up my default appearance until I need to change it.

"Come get your grilled fish here! Get them while it's fresh and hot! Got these fishes right from the water this morning!" I started my sales pitch once more when someone came to my stall, who happens to be the same blonde-haired girl I met on my first day in this new world, along with that white-haired kid belong to Hestia's Familia.

"Well, hello there, little miss!" I greeted the lass, who nodded her head at me, making me sigh in relief mentally as the lass didn't seem to remember me.

"So how many would you like?" I ask the lass, as I flip the next batch of fishes over to cook.

The blonde-haired girl looks down at my grilled fishes before raising four fingers to the response to my question.

"Alright, that will be 1400 [Valis], but seeing how you're buying more than two. I'm willing to drop 200 [Valis]." I said to the lass, giving her a smile under the hood.

The blonde-haired girl passes over the [Valis], which was 1400 instead of 1200. I raise an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything since it looks like the lass didn't want the discount at all and rather pay in full.

"Hope you enjoy your grilled fishes." I smile at the lass, who nods her head at me again before taking the grilled fishes I placed into a bag for her to carry, as I watch her take out of one of the grilled fish to eat.

The first bite is the moment I saw the eyes on the lass light up and quickly devour it like she hadn't eaten any food for days with the way she going, in fact, she eating her second, third, then last grilled fishes in a matter of minutes. Hell, I may have counted wrong, it could be just a minute instead.

After watching all this; I may have a new regular customer if this how the lass reacted to eating the fish I grilled myself.

"Would you like another?" I ask the lass while trying my best not to laugh at the way she nods her head so fast, as if she scared the grilled fish would be sold out before she could get her hands on more.

"Alright, how many would you like?" I can feel today would be a good one, because I may end up selling all my fishes to this lass.

The blonde-haired girl stops for a moment to think.

"Can I pay until I no longer want anymore?" The blonde-haired girl asks me, causing the corner of my mouth to twitch.

"Sure, it will be 350 [Valis] per fish and don't worry about not being satisfied due to not having enough to eat. I got plenty enough for you to stuff your belly!" I replied while making sure not to make it sound like an oath. Because I'm planning to make sure not to make one too casually or something that could be used against me.

* * *

An hour or two later*

"Okay, I stand corrected." I had a dumbfounded look on my face as I watched a teenage girl ate enough grilled fishes for a family of 20 or something. She literally ate all my stock of fishes I gained in the morning. Hell, some of the other customers from yesterday were looking for me to buy some grilled fish, but was disappointed and amused that all the grilled fishes I had left were eaten solely by one person.

"Well, sorry, lass. But, I'm all out today. You ate everything." I said dryly, causing the blonde-haired glutton girl to pout that there were no more fishes to grill, even the spices I made myself from the natural herbs I found are used up as well.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" The blonde-haired glutton girl asks me, making me want to laugh at this point to find such a big eater and a rich customer at that. Most big eater would only get to eat a big amount of foods a week or two due to the tight budget.

"Yup. And if I'm going to get a customer like you daily. I will have to bring in even more fishes than usual." I laugh a little when I saw the lass' eyes light up and a bit of saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Well, thanks for buying all my grilled fish. Have a nice day." I gave my farewell to the lass as I start packing things up.

I catch the hint of eager and hungry in the lass as she said her farewell as well before leaving the area.

 _'Maybe to find other foods to devour?'_ I chuckle quietly at that thought and wonder if she really a big eater or just love my grilled fish, to the point of wanting to eat all of it before anyone can.

Yup, look like my career as selling grilled fish may be the best job I can get. Thank goodness for the memories of how to make such a delicious grilled fish, among other cooking methods using fish as the main ingredient.

As I pack my things, I made sure to use a few [Runes] while doing so without allowing anyone to know what I'm doing besides packing my things to head home.

I quietly sighed in relief to find out that Morrigan wasn't nearby after using a [Tracking Rune] to search for her. After all, she was one of the Goddesses I have to watch out for.

Once everything is packed and ready to move. I head back to the Abandoned Church and thinking about if I should head to some kind of bank around here to store away my earned [Valis].

Because later on, I will need a bigger place to store my money. Since I don't think I should keep all my earned money in the Abandoned Church, because there may be a chance in the future, where Hestia and the kid could find my money somehow or the something destroyed the Abandoned Church and I would end up losing all the money because it was destroyed or someone found what's left of it under the pile of rocks and take it for themselves.

Therefore, I spend most of the remaining day time thinking about this as it only around, maybe 3 o'clock at the moment, not even close to night time yet. While ignoring the gossip around me, that's related to me.


	5. Arc 1 - Chapter 5: Is This Risky?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 5: Is This Risky?**

Two days later*

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

Whistling as I pull my handmade cart, filled with fresh fishes I got from the usual river I found by luck that's behind the Abandoned Church I've been staying for an entire week now.

I do wonder if Hestia and the kid knew about the river behind there is filled with high-quality fishes to eat. With the rate of fish, I have gained. I don't think that the river would run out of fish for a long time. Maybe a month or two at best before the river runs out of fish.

Thinking about this, I may need to go to that dungeon and check if there any fish monster there. Because if so, then I have an excuse to enter the dungeon other than watch over the kid sometimes as a way to help Hestia out by preventing her only Familia member from dying.

Well, I think the kid is her only member of the Hestia's Familia unless there some that are outside of Orario or just very deep inside the dungeon that takes days to climb back to the top.

"Really hope there is fish in the dungeon or by the time I'm done with the river. I'll be out of a job." I mumble to myself, as I arrived at my usual spot to do business.

Quickly, I set everything up, then started grilling some fish. But this time, I did something a bit different. I wanted to try a cooking method where I could make the fish taste good and make it smell good instead of the usual fishy smell after waiting for a while of not eating the grilled fish upon buying it.

Of course, there hasn't been any case of smelly fish yet so far because all my customers ate them on the spot. But, who knows if that would last that long and some customers would buy and take it to go somewhere else to enjoy them.

I mean after the day when the grilled fish is cooked. Unless they pack it away properly in a refrigerator. No clue if they have one in this world since I haven't seen one yet.

Anyway, I'll just use this cooking method for now. After all, I got everything I needed to use to make it work.

* * *

30 minutes later*

"Thanks for your purchases!" I shouted to the customer that just purchased a bag full of grilled fish. While I mentally sighed in relief to use the different cooking methods after seeing how some customers I have overheard they're going to save it for tonight or something.

I start placing another set of fish on the grill, then went stiff when I see Morrigan just walk up to my stall and looking at my fishes being grilled.

Breathing out slowly before taking a deep breath and release. Repeating this just a few times before making my voice a bit deeper than it should while bending my back a little, to make my hoodie cover more of my face.

"Welcome. How many grilled fish would you like to purchase?" I ask Morrigan while sweating a little and this isn't due to the heat from the grill, but because of the fact that my bad luck came right back at me.

"Hm. How much for one?" Morrigan ask me.

"That would be 350 [Valis]." I started to sweat even more when Morrigan went quiet for a couple of minutes without saying anything and just stand there. Really hoping she didn't figure out who I am yet.

* * *

-Morrigan's POV-

 _'Do I really want to eat grilled fish or something else?'_ I thought to myself, feeling a bit hungry and a grilled fish won't fill me up that much.

Looking at the stall seller and tilt my head, feeling like I have seen that outfit from somewhere, but dismiss that thought as I have better priorities to think about than the other person's outfit.

 _'Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't. I can just purchase more food than a single grilled fish for 350 [Valis], but the smell is so nice and not to mention the people nearby talked about this stall selling delicious grilled fish that many would come back here to just get a fish or two every day to snack on. Oh... so many choices.'_ I frown as I think about the pros and cons if I should buy these grilled fish or actually fill up my belly before resuming my search.

* * *

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ I kept the appearance of nothing wrong on the outside, to make sure Morrigan didn't notice anything, but she just frowns! She must know it me or something! _'By the Gods! Why isn't she saying anything?! Just buy the fucking fish already!'_ I feel like crying at this point, where I'm having a harder time dealing with a silence Goddess than a talking one that doesn't know when to stop.

"Excuse me. Are you going to buy one? Because I wish to purchase some." I heard my Savior's voice.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm still thinking, you can order first." Morrigan said to my Savior, who happens to be the same blonde-haired lass from before, who ate all my fishes all alone.

From yesterday and the other day.

"Thanks." The blonde-haired lass, who I really need to find out what is her name is instead of calling her blonde-haired girl or lass in my head all the time.

"Welcome, lass. It's good to see you again." I unconsciously forgot to deepen my voice, causing Morrigan to narrow her eyes at me. Making me sweat like crazy now.

"Are you here to purchase all my grilled fish again like last time?" I didn't dare deepen my voice or risk the lass ruining it for me by asking a weird question like why my voice so deep today.

The lass shook her head, "I would like to ask if you can teach me how to cook."

This caused me to blink a few times before my brain comprehend what the lass just asked me.

"Huh. Well, I only know how to cook with fish as the main ingredient. So if you want to learn how to actually cook other than fish, then I may not be the best guy to teach you how to cook." I said to the lass, speaking truthfully as cooking fish is all I know.

"That's fine. I want to learn how to cook fish as you do." The lass didn't care that she only learning how to cook fish only, better than what she currently knows and that is... nothing.

"Hm. Honestly, I do need some help. Alright, I'll pay you 50 [Valis] an hour while on the job as I teach you the cooking methods of mine. But, this is only a trial run. So if I see you messing around, then you're fire and don't think about coming back to me for teaching you how to cook. Understand?" I said to the lass, who quickly nods her head.

"Okay, name?" I ask the lass because I seriously can't call my first student as lass forever. Maybe.

"Ais Wallenstien." Ais introduce herself, with a small smile on her face to learn how to cook those delicious grilled fish.

"Okay, first thing first." I nod my head, "When can you work? Because if you're too busy being an adventurer then it's best if you pick a time and a place to hire me as a private tutor instead of working for me while I teach you. Honestly, this option would be best for an adventurer like you with a busy schedule and all, but I'm also busy as well, so you won't learn much at the time while working for me. You would gain more experience and learn on the job."

* * *

-Ais's POV-

 _'Do I really want to learn how to make delicious fish or stick with improving myself for revenge? Hm. Food or revenge. Food or revenge. Food or revenge.'_ I started thinking about which option matters the most to me right now.

* * *

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

"Hey, do you want to buy anything or are you going to stand there?" I ask Morrigan, completely forgetting that I'm trying to make it look like I don't know her and making her not think I'm Cú Chulainn. As my mind switched to business mode the moment Ais appeared and thinking if she taking my offer to become my first student.

"Hm. Give me a few minutes to think." Morrigan said to me, as she closes her eyes to think.

* * *

-Morrigan's POV-

 _'Come on, you're a Goddess for crying out loud! Why can't I decide between the two?! Getting something not experience for just a single grilled fish or get me a set of meal worth the price.'_ I didn't show it on the outside, but I'm pulling my hair on the inside.

 _'Wait! Why am I thinking about this so hard? I can just buy it to try it out. If it is not worth it, then I won't have to buy it in the future! Silly me!'_ I smile to myself, not caring how other people see me right now.

"Alright, I have decided. One grilled fish please." I said to the food stall seller, who should be by now annoyed how long it took me to decide. But, who cares about him. I'm a Goddess and he should be happy for someone of my status to buy something from him.

* * *

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

"Alright, that be 350 [Valis] please." I stretch my right hand towards Morrigan, no way am I trusting this Goddess not to scam me of my money. So, pay up first before you get the fish.

I watch Morrigan grab the pouch on the right side of her waist and open to grab her [Valis], but I notice she stop moving and her smile became a bit forced.

I raise an eyebrow at this, "Is something wrong, Miss?"

* * *

-Morrigan's POV-

"Uh, do you take I.O.U?" I ask the food stall seller for a grilled fish and pay him back at a later date because it looks like I ran out of money. _'Really wished I got Cú Chulainn to join my Familia by now. Then I won't have to worry about money since Cú Chulainn would easily bring in a massive amount of [Valis] and lots of other things. Cú Chulainn, where are you?! Your lovely Goddess/wife to be is looking for you!'_

* * *

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

I deadpan at this, then remember that Morrigan came to this mortal realm not too long ago. I could easily guess that she hasn't even thought about getting other people to join her Familia these days and the funds she gained somehow, maybe starter money for all descended Gods/Goddesses, and haven't gained a steady income from her Familia. So it looks like Morrigan is flat broke.

"No." I replied in a dull tone, not caring if she a Goddess for all I care. Right now is business and business give me money, and money gives me spices and other things I may need to buy when I can't get them myself.

"Oh..." Morrigan lowers her head in sadness and even realize that the thought of buying herself a meal with 350 [Valis] is laughable because the moment she finished eating, she won't have anything to pay for it, unless she wants to clean the dishes as the result, something she has no desire in doing.

Ignoring the sad Goddess and look back at my maybe first student, who still deep in thoughts.

 _'I wonder if this going to be a common thing.'_ I thought to myself, as I imagine all the people I will mostly meet in the future would be too deep into their thoughts to remember there someone in front of them, waiting for a response for the past few hours. _'Okay, maybe not hours, but it will feel like it.'_

"So, what's your choice, Ais?" I ask Ais, who looks at me with a blank face and tilt her head, not saying anything yet. _'Is she still thinking?'_ I thought in disbelief, wondering if the lass would really take hours to think about either working for me while I teach her on the job or hiring me as a private tutor due to her busy schedule as an adventurer.

"Excuse me, can I purchase two grilled fishes?" A new customer walks over and notices Ais and Morrigan are maybe customers as well and must be waiting for their fish to be done or something.

"Sure, that be 700 [Valis]." I said to the new customer, who is among the regulars from these days as they hand me the right amount of [Valis] before I grab a few napkins and use them to pick up two grilled fishes, then hand it over to the customer, who look at me with confusion, then look at both Ais and Morrigan, wondering why they are standing next this food stall.

"They're still thinking about it." I answered the customer's unspoken question.

"Ah. I understand." The customer nods their head and understands the situation, something that they went through as well before having their first bite of these delicious grilled fish. "Thanks, see you tomorrow." As the customer bid their farewell and enjoy their two grilled fishes and resume their day.

"Have a nice day!" I said to my definitely regular customer now. Mentally patting myself on the back, for gaining another regular customer.

"So, Ais, did you decide yet?" I ask Ais once more, hoping she picked her choice by now or I will have to decide for her, something I know would most likely ending up with the result of Ais just staying as my customer instead of becoming my first student.

Much to my relief, Ais nods her head and I open my mouth to repeat the question once more just in case before I pause and a forced smile appears on my face when I see Ais continue to nod her head slowly.

 _'Yup, she still thinking.'_ I thought with dismay, then look at Morrigan and wonder if she left yet, but my hope was gone before I knew it. As Morrigan still there, but now staring at my grilled fish with hunger in her eyes, yeah she has her eyes open a little.

"You know, I can just hire you as well and afterward, I could just save you a fish or two for you to eat once everything is done." I said to Morrigan, still forgetting the fact that I'm trying to avoid Morrigan at all cost, but with the way things have been going so far.

I still had my mind stuck at how to make my business move much smoother than it already is and how to use Morrigan to make more profit, same with Ais, but slowly as I continue to stare at Morrigan and my brain finally snaps out of business mode and back to normal.

I started to sweat and wonder what the hell did I just do?! I'm literally just offering the very same Goddess I'm trying to avoid at all costs, but here I am offering her to work for me!

But, then again, with two female workers, I would bring in more customers, male customers due to see two beautiful ladies working while they are eating my grilled fish. Hell, they may want to buy more just an excuse to stick around to look at Ais and Morrigan.

I mean, really, Morrigan could be the Goddess of Beauty with the body like that, if I didn't know who she is beforehand.

Shaking my head, _'No! Get your head together! I can't let money control my mind! I need to think about all the risks I may have to deal with if I hire Morrigan!'_

Sadly, before I could take back my offer.

"Do I have to cook the fish myself or can I just help by handling the money instead? I mean, that girl over there could be cooking while I handle the customers' orders." Morrigan asks me if she could work as a cashier, I think that's what they call those modern days worker that deal with customers' order in a fast food place or something.

Before I could reply.

"I'll work for you." Ais said to me, causing my eye to twitch a little, then look at Morrigan, who is eager for me to accept her as well, so she could eat one of my grilled fish with the way she looking at them.

"Alright then." I said dryly, "Both of you're hired and since you're not doing much, you will be paid less." I point at Morrigan, who frowns at being paid less, but decided it wasn't worth arguing as she knew that she not doing the same amount of work and actually expected the same was something only a fool would think like that.

"Now, I don't know about you two, but I think you girls should head back home for today and come back here tomorrow near noon to start after clearing up your schedule tomorrow because I'm expecting you two to work for me until all the fishes are sold." I glance at Morrigan, "Well, almost all sold out."

Both Ais and Morrigan look at each other before looking back at me, both nodding their heads at me before bidding farewell and promise to come right on time tomorrow.

As I watch both two new workers of mine. I had one single thought.

 _'Fuck.'_ I thought to myself, as I dug my own grave and about to jump in it.


	6. Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Problems And Choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Problems And Choices**

The next day*

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

After a good and awful yesterday. I feel like just quitting while I'm ahead and find a new job to do. But, I'm no quitter. Then again, having those two ladies working for me would really bring in lots of profits with the male population in this city.

Honestly, at the rate, this is going. I'm bound to be in trouble near the future. So, is it worth gaining profit in such a short time? Yup!

Because I can't do long term with all these Gods and Goddesses walking around here.

Sure, I could test the water by surviving outside this city, but who knows if I would find another city by the time I'm close to dying from hunger. If that even possible for me that is.

On another note; I actually forgot that the monsters, that is created in the dungeon, wouldn't leave a corpse behind upon death. Maybe a few body parts, but other than a few things. No corpse.

So my idea of using the dungeon as my source to get more fish is a bust before it even started.

Now, I have to think about another way to solve this problem of mine. I could always hunt down something else other than fish. But, I'm just better at cooking fish and I made sure to double-check if that was the case when I sort through more memories of my counterpart last night.

Where cooking fish is the best out of the other food I could cook. Sure, I can cook anything else, where I can even cook a chimera and make it taste good, but not the very best taste compared to the food-related to fish or fish as the main part of the dish.

Letting out a tired sigh, as I continue pulling my cart to see if there anything nearby that would help me figure a way to solve my problem.

There are some that I wanted to try my luck on, but I don't think I could become a farmer. Not to mention, there isn't any good place to grow crops in this city that hasn't been taken already, and also, I have little to no knowledge of how to farm. This included my counterpart other than what not to step on. Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Or I could just become a chef for some restaurant? Nah, too many problems would occur if I worked in a restaurant, with many downsides depending on the restaurant and area around it. Not to mention I'm gathering around a decent amount of customers just for my grilled fish alone. Just image the other food I would make related to fish.

I frown that maybe I should find a fish supplier, but gave up that thought instantly. Who knows if the quality of the fish they give me would be good at all, in fact, I'm worried the freshness of the fish they would send me.

Just as I was about to give up on the thoughts about changing my business to something other than fish when I had a sudden thought pop in my head.

Why not just limit the number of fishes I sell while waiting for the fishes behind the Abandon Church to regrow their populations. This way, I don't have to worry about my supply of fishes.

I frown when another thought popped in my head. This would limit the amount of money I would gain then. Limiting my options, even further. One option I could use is increasing the price of the grilled fish. Furthermore, the grilled fish is delicious and if I inform my customers that I'm low on fishes to sell and needed time for my fish farm to breed more fishes. Therefore, an increase in price. I'm sure they can be reasoned with.

Shaking my head, as I took a turn on my right, then started thinking about that I may as well do this. Since I could last more than just a few months. By then, I should figure out another way to gain an income.

I grit my teeth when I have another headache, something that keeps happening, more often for some reason. It's like every time I think about something that may be a good idea before scrapping that idea not a second later. But then, I go back to that idea again.

I stop pulling my cart and lean against it. Closing my eyes, hoping it would help ease the pain, but just made me more focus on the pain, which made it worse for me.

Multiple ideas on how to solve this headache problem, but most of them are useless. Since this world doesn't have the materials for me to use or I just haven't found it yet.

There is one thing that made me feel very uncomfortable as this one idea stuck with me ever since I came to this world.

What if all the memories, experience, and the knowledge of my counterpart isn't just that. What if their personality is also included?

I frown when I suddenly thought about this. Because, if so, then doesn't that explain why I had the sudden urge to hire Morrigan for her appearance alone for profit, but honestly, I just wanted to get away from her at all cost.

Shaking my head, as the headache just got worse when I thought about Morrigan being hired to work for me. Honestly, this may be the worst mistake I could have made. Then again, with all the experiences from the different versions of myself.

I think this my problem. I can't seem to be able to stay on guards whenever I'm not in a high tense battle. Outside of that, my guards just slip. Hell, right now, I'm more worried about an income to feed myself when I can just live off from these fishes myself and not care about anything else.

Just live in the Abandon Church, go to the fishing pond behind it and fish for the rest of the day before going back inside the Church to sleep or whatever.

I flinch when the headache went up, causing me to hold my head in pain.

At this point, I wanted to bash my head into something to see if it helps, but know it just makes things worse.

I took a deep breath before releasing it. Slowly, I try to clear my mind and see if this worked. To my surprise, it works. Kind of. At least the headache wasn't at the same level where I just want to bash my head open and end my misery.

Carefully, I try not to think too much about the previous thoughts. And I just got a headache again, causing me to break into a cold sweat. I realize that maybe, just maybe, that my existence is just a vessel for all my counterparts, where there are endless of them and with the most powerful version of Cú Chulainn trying to influence me more and a higher chance of taking over this body.

Once more, I try to relax and not think too much about other than selling my grilled fish and anything related to it.

This made my mind a bit clearer and less painful. Showing me that maybe the best I can do. For now...

* * *

A few hours later*

"Okay, the first thing you need to learn about how to grill a fish." I said to Ais, where we are currently started our business. "Never leave it unattended for more than a minutes or you end up overcooking it than it should be." I watch Ais nodding her head as she listens very carefully to each of my words.

I slap the hand that was reaching a fish that is almost done without even looking.

"I said you will only get some fishes near the end." I didn't bother to look at Morrigan as I continue teaching Ais.

"You should be honored to even have me work here and should allow me to eat a couple of these grilled fishes first before anyone else does." Morrigan sneers at me like she giving me the best thing in the world, but honestly, I'm just wondering if it's worth the effort to keep her as a worker and not fire her.

"Continues by talking like that and you're fired. This includes not getting any grilled fish as well. I may even have to ban you from buying any from me." I didn't turn around to say this to Morrigan, while I flip one of the fishes over to the other side to be cook.

Morrigan didn't say anything, but knew a threat when she sees it. "Whatever. Hey! Are you going to buy one or not?!" Morrigan shouted at one of the customers that were deciding to buy one or not after hearing so many good rumors about it.

I slap the back of Morrigan's head, causing her to yelp as she crouches down and held her aching head.

"Don't be rude to the customers unless they're rude first." I said to Morrigan, not noticing I literally just smacked a Goddess' head like nothing. Even the people nearby are looking at me in disbelief while only Ais seems okay with it for some reason.

"Heh, I see someone not afraid of hitting a Goddess." I heard a woman's voice in front of my food stall. "Not to mention one with the ego to think they still all-powerful and what not when they descended down to the mortal realm."

I look up to see a crimson eye and red hair that reaches to the waist. She has a sharp face and slender body with an eyepatch over her right eye. Wearing what looked to be a white shirt and black pants, with a pair of black long gloves up to her elbows.

"And you are?" I ask the redhead, who smirks at me.

"I'm Hephaestus. It's nice to meet you. I heard some rumor about a recent new salesperson, who make delicious grilled fish. So, I thought why not try it out while I'm doing some errands on the way." Hephaestus introduced herself and give a reason why she here.

"It's nice to meet you, Hephaestus." I nod at the female version of the Greek Smithing God. Wondering if there any other Gods and Goddesses had their gender-reversed in this world.

Of course, it's not something that would surprise me, with all the memories I have.

Now, to think about a good name to use without giving myself away who I am. Plus, the fact that Morrigan is literally next to me.

Once more I regret hiring her and find myself wondering if my sense of self is messed up or something.

"I'm Lancer." I decided what the hell and just goes by my [Servant Class]' name, even if I could just go with the other one. Also, I'm betting on the fact, that Morrigan has no idea about the [Servant Class System], along with everyone in this world.

Hephaestus, along with the other, looks at me with confusion on why I would be called such a thing when there is no lance type weapon nearby to make me be called such a thing. This includes Morrigan. For once, I think my luck going my way.

"It's an old alias of mine in the past before I retire." I explained, which is technically true.

"Lancer, huh?" Hephaestus raises an eyebrow at me, "That's weird. I don't think I remember one of the Denatus that decided an alias like Lancer for an adventurer."

Welp, it looks like using the name Lancer is going to draw attention either way.

"Well, I'm not an adventurer. Nor did I ever become one. It's just an alias back where I came from before coming to Orario." I said to Hephaestus, causing her and the rest to look at me with curious eyes. As if what kind of past, I have to be called Lancer, if only they knew, and hope they don't if possible. Just as long I kept my mouth shut about it, then it should be fine.

"I see." Hephaestus folded her arms under her breasts, "Anyway, how much for a grilled fish?"

"1,000 [Valis]." I replied without changing my tone.

"How much?" Hephaestus looks at me with an eye widen, with a shocked facial expression.

"1,000 [Valis]." I repeated.

"Can I get an explanation of why for the increased price? If I recall, it should be 350 [Valis] from what I heard from your other customers." Hephaestus looks at me with a frown, then look around to see if any nearby previous customers also purchased such an overpriced grilled fish and saw one nearby eating one while walking off to their business.

"Sure." I already expected this and have repeatedly explained to all my previous customers and new ones about the increased price. "You see. I'm very limited on fish. Fish that I breed myself. So, for the first week. I wanted to see how my grilled fish business going on since I just started. As you can tell, it's going great, but much to my fortune and misfortune. The demand is too much, to the point I'm worried that in a few months from now. I would end up selling all my fishes without enough time for my fishes to breed and grow. Including the time it takes, I would say maybe 3 or 4 months before I'm literally out of fish and no longer have a stable income." I let out a tired sigh and shrugged my shoulders, "So as you can already tell. I've to increase the price and limit the number of grilled fishes I can sell. If I want to make this a stable job. Without it, I would become jobless and later homeless. Once I used up all the [Valis] I have made so far." I didn't mention I'm still technically am and just living in an Abandon Church without permission.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Hephaestus looks at me, checking for any lies on my face, but with my hoodie covering most of my face. This made it harder for Hephaestus. "I got a deal to for you, but first, give me one before I tell you this idea."

"Alright." I accept the [Valis] from Hephaestus, then hand her a grilled fish. Where I watch her took a small bite-size before pausing for a moment to slowly chew a few seconds, then swallow.

Hephaestus looks at the grilled fish in her hand, then back at me, and then, back at the fish before looking back at me. She continues to do this for a solid minute before stopping.

"Okay, heard me out first." Hephaestus said to me slowly, completely ignoring the people around us take another bite of her grilled fish. "This is good, great in fact. No, the best I have ever eaten and that's saying something."

I nod my head while keeping my mouth shut and wanting to see what she has to say about her idea. I am a little curious about what it is, but I'm not keeping my hope up, though.

"Here my deal. Come work for me, I will get someone to supply all the fish you need. You don't even need to pay for them and won't be taken out of your salary. Also, I know you're just one person and most likely someone who wouldn't give out all the recipes to other workers. And to make this not too one-sided. I'm willing to allow you to continue your food stall here. I hope you come over to my place to personally cook for me, with or without some people having a meal with me." Hephaestus explains to me all about her deal. Once she was done, she waits for my reply while everyone nearby that heard Hephaestus' deal also wanted to know my reply.

Even Morrigan knew this is something she needs to keep her mouth shut. But, that didn't stop her from glaring at Hephaestus for her comments from just a few minutes ago.

Rubbing my chin, thinking about if I should accept this deal of Hephaestus, but she is a Goddess and lots of my memories of them are mostly 80% bad. Furthermore, my knowledge of Greek Mythology isn't that great, but it's just enough for me to know these Gods and Goddesses are not too good as well.

However, on one hand, this deal will solve most of the problems I have right now. While, on the other hand, I have no wish to be under anyone if I can help it. Let alone a Goddess, even if she polite at first, that doesn't mean I can't rule out the fact she may be pretending to be polite as a front for the public.

So many unknown variables, that make this choice a big thing for me. I twitch when I am starting to have a headache again. Once more, I'm dreading about that one little thought I had this morning.

Ignoring the headache as best I can, to think about if I should accept this or not. Not caring how long it's taking me to decide, where I can see the look on Hephaestus' face, that she knew I would take a bit longer to choose from accepting or rejecting her deal. In fact, if I were to guess, she would even accept me asking for a few days to think.

 _'Maybe I should have just lived off of those fishes back in that Abandon Church.'_ I thought to myself, with the headache growing.


	7. Arc 1 - Chapter 7: The Answer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 7: The Answer**

A few minutes later*

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

It has been 10 minutes now and I still haven't given Hephaestus my answer. I was a little surprised she hasn't asked me if I desire more time to think about it, but she just stood there and wait. This gives me a bit of a good impression of her, but this is a big decision for me. Something that can't be decided so quickly, but at the same time, this deal won't be available for me later on. Even though Hephaestus is willing to hire me, but if she came to a conclusion where it is impossible to hire me, then she will save herself the trouble and not bother me about it any longer.

Unconsciously, I made sure to flip the grilled fishes without looking at them and to prevent them from being overcooked, I would place it onto the side, to keep it warm.

"Do I have to come over to wherever you are at the time, to cook whenever you request?" I narrow my eyes at the Greek Goddess, as I got something to think about before deciding to agree or not to agree.

Hephaestus' eye lights up, causing me to falter a little.

"Of course, after all, if I just allow you to decide, wouldn't this be a big loss for me? After all, I am paying you to personally cook for me as well as providing a supply of fishes, which I will guarantee to be the very best. I'll even have most of my meals near the fish farm, to allow you to have access to fresh fish right out of the water. Furthermore, I won't even care if you want to check on the fishes at any random moment. In fact, I hope you do, so I know that the fishes I would eat would be of high quality all the time." Hephaestus explained to me. "But, if you're worried about not being able to sell enough fishes in your food stall and thinking I would request for your service at random time, then don't be. I'll make sure to either come here myself or get someone to inform you at what time I want you to cook for me, giving you the time to be prepared for everything."

Upon hearing this. I feel like this whole deal is getting better and better, but I got a few problems that I would face after accepting this deal. So, just to be sure.

"You won't ask me to join your Familia, right?" This is the most important question that came into mind and something I must know now before I forget about it with other important questions would pop into my head.

"I'll be lying to say the idea hasn't crossed my mind, but I can tell, that you will reject the offer instantly and this current deal we're discussing will end, the moment I ask you to join my Familia. So, I waited for you to ask instead. But, I guess there was no point in the first place." Hephaestus shrugged her shoulders, not too bothered about this. "With or without you in my Familia. I'll still get you to be my personal chef."

I don't know if I should praise Hephaestus for her thinking about all this or be scared that she somehow tricked me at some point already. I mentally curse my counterparts for not learning more in business or politic, but I can't fault them. As that's not the type of person Cú Chulainn is. Being someone who selling fishes for a living is already pushing it.

"How much are you paying me and exactly how many fishes am I allowed to take, for me to use for my food stall?" I may as well agree to Hephaestus' deal with all these questions I'm asking.

"I would ask what is your specialized type of food, you make, and know it mainly related to fish, right? Therefore, I'll pay you... 500,000 [Valis] every day, but I expect the best meal for my money. If I see how it goes for a week or two, I might increase your salary further." Hephaestus replied, causing the people nearby to grasp at the amount of [Valis] she is paying every day just for a cooked meal alone.

I glance at the crowd, listening to their conversations, but I didn't let their discussions be the deciding factor. After all, there could be a few people among the crowd belong to Hephaestus' Familia, helping her out in this whole thing, but I don't know if she planned this before coming here or not. _'This is why I hate dealing with the Gods. There's no telling what they'll do to you.'_ I really like to agree to this deal, then think about, like really thinking about if this whole thing is worth it.

I knew the answer to this, but honestly, I have mixed feelings about all this.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to politely decline this deal. Everything is fine, great even, but I rather not be under someone's command. My pride won't allow it." I feel almost all the headaches disappearing instantly, making me sigh in relief secretly. As for the entire time, I have been having major headaches going through all the pros and cons if I agreed to Hephaestus' deal.

I look at Hephaestus' face, for any signs of her being displeased for rejecting her kind offer and ready for a fight. After all, all Gods and Goddesses also have pride as well and would hate for someone lower than their status to reject them in some way.

What I did not expect was Hephaestus to smile at me.

"I see money isn't your main goal. This makes things much easier for me. Because if you had agreed to this deal. I would have been deeply disappointed. Since I know for sure, there will be at one point, both of us would find some faults with the other and making the whole deal one big mess." Hephaestus explained to me and the crowd, causing some to be dumbfounded at the future insights she has while making this deal.

I am among those, that are dumbfounded at Hephaestus' explanation. Hell, the bit of a headache I still had is now completely gone. It looks like the other personalities are shocked as well.

"So, what now?" I wasn't too sure what's going on anymore and beginning to think that Hephaestus has been like those other Gods, that like to mess around with mortals for their amusement. If so, then Hephaestus has made an enemy with me for wasting my time.

"Now? I'm going to enjoy this grilled fish and think about other ways to get you to personally cook for me." Hephaestus said to me, then began eating her purchased grilled fish, which led to the crowd remembering why they came here in the first place and quickly purchase the grill fishes before they run out, even if the price went up.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Orario)

After today's successfully sell. I gave the grilled fishes I save for Ais and Morrigan to take, along with giving them their today's salary of 50 [Valis] an hour and I didn't keep the exact time since I don't own any device to keep track of time, but I gave both of them 8 hours worth of salary. Before telling them to return back here tomorrow at the same time.

"So, what is your price for cooking for me personally? Since I can't hire you to provide me with my daily meals. I don't mind if you cook for me some time every week." Hephaestus said to me, as she watches me pack up and heading off home. Since I sold all today's grilled fishes.

"If you're providing the ingredients and tools. I'll make you a meal, with the fish being the main theme, as long as you allow me to take some spices and fish food." I answered, knowing that the worms I'm using the nearby river of fish behind the Abandoned Church would be soon be gone. Also, there may be some spices I can't buy even if I have the money and Hephaestus should have the connections to get the spices I need.

"Hmm, I'll tell you what. Make tonight's dinner and we'll see. If I like it, then I won't mind giving away spices and good quality fish food." Hephaestus didn't agree right away, but give me the chance to get her to agree.

"Alright, I'll be back here, around 3 hours." I said to Hephaestus as I finished packing the last thing into my cart.

"I'll be here in 3 hours then." Hephaestus said to me, then walk away.

I narrow my eyes, as I hope this isn't a trap in some way, because I have no idea if the Gods here could use their [Divine Power] or called in this world as [Arcanum]. I never did check if the rumors about how Gods and Goddesses can't use their [Arcanum] in the mortal realm or not were true. But, until then, I won't mind keeping my guards up around the Gods and Goddesses just in case they can.

* * *

4 and a half hours later*

(Orario: Hephaestus Familia's North West Shop)

After Hephaestus lead me to her shop, which is also her home. Once we arrived, I went to the kitchen and search for all the ingredients available.

It took me at least an hour to find, sort, clean, and cook a Falafel Fish with Israeli Salad.

Though there were some problems that weren't there, I solved that easily with [Alteration] and a [Rune] or two.

"Okay, I'll be honest. I was skeptics when you only bring out a single dish." Hephaestus said to me, as she wipes her mouth with a napkin as she just finished what was a delicious dinner, though, it was small, it still delicious. "I do have one complaint, but I won't fault you for it. I was hoping for more because this doesn't fill me up that much."

"There is more in the back, I don't know if you were about to invite someone over or not, so I just wanted to be prepared just in case. If you want, I can bring out more, won't take me more than a few minutes." I replied as I relax a bit, as this wasn't a trap after all, but I'm not too sure just yet, and so, I'll wait and see.

"Oh? Then, if you have enough for another plate for myself and another. I would be grateful and you may take some spices home. There should be a few small bags for you to use, for the time being, you may even keep the bags as well. As for the fish food, I'll bring it with me tomorrow to give you." Hephaestus said to me, "By the way, when can I make an appointment with you again, to cook for me?"

"Depending on if I sold all my grilled fish before evening or if I want to cook that day. I'll let you know if you come in daily or weekly." I answered while thinking if I should make this a permanent thing. After all, I would get quality spices and fish food, to feed the fishes in the river I used as my main source of income.

"Hm? So you have a day, where you don't cook at all, as in you would take a day off from selling grilled fish?" Hephaestus' eye light up, after all, this is something important to know for later on.

"Yeah, I can't just work without a day or two for me to relax." I replied, and by relaxing, I meant exactly that. I would just do some fishing, but not to keep and throw the fish back into the water. Just to enjoy a relaxing time fishing without having to rush it.

"I see." Hephaestus grin at me, making me feel something wrong with it, but I can't place my finger on it. "After you return with the food, you may leave. I won't see you off."

"Alright."

* * *

An hour later*

(Orario)

Walking through the street, where there are fewer people now that it's evening.

I made sure to keep an eye of anyone trying to steal from me. Sure, I may be paranoia about someone wanting to steal the bags of spices I'm carrying, but then again, I haven't spent that much time outside during the evening as I would be back at the Abandoned Church to sleep early, to get plenty of sleep before waking up early to catch fishes.

Yet, I keep getting the feeling of something bad about to happen soon, which is the main reason why I'm watching for anything around me. Anything that would lead to me a bad situation.

And I was correct because just ahead of me is Morrigan, still searching for me. But, there something I noticed and that Morrigan is in the area, where the Abandoned Church is. This meant, that she is very close to finding me now, and I gotta say, she persistent, I give her that.

Quietly, I try my best not to catch her attention while increasing the distance between us.

Luckily, I have my [Caster-class]' outfit equip or my [E-Rank Luck] would have allowed Morrigan to find me. In fact, just having [D-Rank Luck] right now is just delaying Morrigan from finding me. Once again, I want to curse the Gods if they have [EX-Rank Luck] or something because it can't just be my bad luck that this is happening.

Anyway, besides cursing my bad luck and wonder if Gods and Goddesses have [EX-Rank Luck], I'm a little curious why she out in the middle of the night instead of being inside and sleeping or something. Furthermore, I noticed a few men nearby watching Morrigan from a distance. Some even boldly following her, but made sure to keep their distance.

Now, any hero would charge in and help Morrigan. But, there is no need because while these men with bad intentions started having bad luck happening to them. The bold ones held their stomach in pain all of the sudden, then quickly rush to somewhere, I guess a bathroom or a place that's similar to a hospital to treat stomach pain, with the way they hold their stomach.

The men trying their best to follow Morrigan from a distance, without being out in the open, end up having something from the sky dropping on their heads. Knocking them out cold instantly and no one would know if these men were there in the first place with how dark it's getting.

This kind of reminds of some past events, where lots of bad things happened to me and learning Morrigan was the caused of it. It made me realize, that maybe Morrigan must have known these men were aiming at her and cause bad events to happen to them. After all, she has a domain over fate itself.

So with all this happening before my eyes. I decide on the best course of action to take.

I turn around and search for a nearby Inn to stay for the night. Good thing I carry some [Valis] with me to pay for the rent or I would have to sleep somewhere on the street because I wouldn't put it past my bad luck to find Morrigan discovering me in the Abandoned Church tonight. Not even if I have [D-Rank Luck], it is still low and I'll even consider just staying up all night to wait for Morrigan to leave the area if I can't find an Inn to stay for the night.

* * *

The next day*

(Orario)

After what happened last night; I made sure to scout the area for Morrigan's presence near the Abandoned Church after waking up and sighed in relief to not find her in the morning. I went behind the Abandoned Church to grab a decent amount of fishes, making sure to pile them in the section inside the cart meant for the storing fish only and covering them with a large blanket, blocking the sunlight from hitting them. Then, activate the [Runes] I carved on the side of the cart to lower the temperature underneath the blanket. Once this is done, I pull the cart over to where the same usual spot I have sold the grilled fish for over a week now.

This took the entire morning to do, making me a bit late for work. But, I will rather be a bit late than being caught by Morrigan, or by Hestia and the lad.

"Okay, Ais. The fish is done cooking on that side, time to flip it." I said to Ais, who quickly flip the fish over to the other uncooked side and carefully place it on the grill without moving the other fishes on the grill. "And remember, to prevent fish from sticking to the grill. Position the fish so it lies across the grill bars, not alongside them. The less metal in contact with the meat, the less the chance of sticking. Furthermore, you need to preheat the grill beforehand as well before placing the fish on the grill. Also, to clean the grill after and before using it. I'll teach you how to clean it after we sold all the fishes."

Ais nods her head, carefully listening to all this and suppressing her urge to take out her notebook to take notes, but didn't since she got scolded for taking her eyes off the grill for a few seconds yesterday. Something she can only do when she has lots of experience in grilling, then she won't have to keep paying attention to the grill every single second.

"And you." I slap the back of the Goddess' head, for acting so arrogant before the customer. "Stop scaring my customers away."

"Will you quit that?! I am a Goddess, whose status is above yours. To hit me would lead to your death, and you be-I'm very sorry, please forgive me." Morrigan quickly changes her tone of voice the moment she saw me taking a fish from a small box, that holds Ais and her share of fishes to eat at the end of the business.

* * *

-Morrigan's POV-

 _'Damn it! If these grilled fish wasn't so good, I would have smitted this bastard for daring to lay his hand on me!'_ I try my best not to glare at my so-called 'boss', because the last time I did, the bastard took away some of my money! _'What the hell?! Who would do such a thing?!'_ I thought angrily and greet the new customer with a gentle smile, something I can do easily thanks to years of practice. _'I swear, that the moment I find Cú Chulainn and get him to join my Familia, I will be rolling in cash, then I will slap the boss with lots of [Valis] and quit on the spot, then purchase all of his grilled fish and will eat all of them myself without having to continue to watch other eat before me.'_


	8. Arc 1 - Chapter 8: No Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 8: No Answers**

A few hours later*

(Orario)

-Cú Chulainn's POV-

Once today sale finishes. I bid Ais and Morrigan a farewell after giving their pay and their share of grilled fishes. I pack everything up, including the fish food Hephaestus came in the morning to give me and left the handcart at the Abandoned Church before taking this chance to finally check out this whole city out or at least some of the parts I haven't checked out yet. Sure, I visited some places, but not all of them, and who knows, maybe I would find something that would help me know the reason for me being created into the world, where the Age of Gods hasn't ended.

Yet, so far, I found nothing that gives out a hint to answers I'm seeking. In fact, I gain more questions than before, which made it worse for me and at the same time. I'm getting more curious about this world. One of them is where I wonder if all the mythologies related to the Gods and the Gods themselves are in the mortal realm. I have seen more than a dozen Gods in the few hours just wandering around the area.

I feel uncomfortable knowing the Gods are among the mortals and wonder what triggers these Gods to come down here. I know for a fact, that many heroes from before me and after me have faced many trials and won just by the skin of our teeth. _'Yet, why? Just why did they descend?'_ I can't even think about a theory for this single question that randomly pops into my head.

After wandering off a fruitless search for answers and only gaining more questions in return. I decide to enter the dungeon, to see if I could find my answer in there, but before I do. I must prepare myself first before going down the dungeon. Furthermore, I need to make sure no one decides it's the best idea to look all over the place for me. Sure, it is a small chance of that happening, but knowing my luck, then people will bound to start asking unwanted questions and once they find me.

I bet on my honor, that the people I know, where they consider me somewhat as a friend in their eyes. They would likely become pushy to find out where I was at the time while I was gone for who knows how long. Then again, I can't place such labels on them since they may not even care about me disappearing for who knows how long. Different worlds, different types of people.

Therefore, I just mention how I'm going to take days or maybe weeks of being gone to do personal things. And when someone tried to be a bit pushy; well, I just threaten them that they will be blacklisted from my food, which caused them to back off right away, but I can for sure say that if it wasn't for my delicious grilled fishes. They wouldn't have cared and continue to get into my personal private business. Not that I would allow them to push me around, I'll fight back and show them it wasn't a good idea to mess with a [Heroic Spirit]. Not that they know what I am anyway.

So for the rest of today, I'll do some scouting about the dungeon, even though, I have entered the dungeon before, but I didn't head down below the 10th Floor yet. Nevertheless, going unprepared is a foolish thing to do. Something I know for a fact, that most of my counterparts would do such a thing. Of course, I can't really blame them at certain times and places.

Among the things I will bring with me, one of them is to bring a few things to be engraved with [Runes]. Who knows if I may need something extra when I can't use [Gae Bolg] at the time.

* * *

The next day*

(Orario: Dungeon: Entrance)

Stretching a bit before I charge straight down the Deep Floors, where I learned yesterday, where there are the Upper Floors, where mostly rookies and those that just getting a hang of it with a decent party, to Middle Floors for veteran, then the Lower Floors where the best out of the common among the veterans would usually go to, and finally, the Deep Floors, which I'm aiming for. As the Deep Floors is where the best of the best of the elites would explore the dungeon this deep and have survived and won countless battles.

The Upper Floors are the 1st to 12th Floor. The Middle Floors are the 13th to 24th Floor. The Lower Floors are 25th to 27th Floor, and finally, the Deep Floors are 37th Floor to 59th Floor.

The 59th Floor is the lowest floor in the dungeon that any Familia has reached. Also, maybe the answer to one of my questions at the very least, if not, I'm willing to go even deeper. There must be something down the dungeon that caused the Gods to come down to the mortal realm or at least what allowed the [Age of Gods] to not fade away.

Walking down the set of stairs straight down to the dungeon as I've already planned out how to take on the dungeon, or at least test the water to check out which Floors would become harder without the help of [Gae Bolg].

To do so, I have decided to mainly use [Primal Runes] together with the [Caster-class]' wooden staff as my weapon. Speaking of [Primal Runes], I somehow gained all 24 original [Runes] instead of just 18 learning from my mentor. Which is weird as none of my counterparts was taught of the remaining ones I was missing out of the set of [Runes]. Nevertheless, this is a big boon for me. Because there are other combinations of [Runes] I could think of out of the standard of the 18 [Runes] I mainly used is huge.

In fact, one of the things I prepared for this dungeon run is carving [Tracking Runes] on a compass I bought yesterday and worked on it last night. Making so I won't get lost when going so deep into the dungeon. With this compass, I will always know my way out of here and back to the Abandoned Church, where I placed the [Anchor Rune] to tie the [Tracking Runes]. Otherwise, this compass will be completely useless other than pointing north. Maybe.

* * *

(Orario: Dungeon: 1st Floor)

With a wave of my left hand, creating a few [Runes] in midair, where it stay in midair for a couple of seconds before the [Runes] turns into fireballs and hurl itself straight at a group of Goblins. Burning the green humanoid monsters to death instantly.

"Talk about a letdown." I mumble to myself, where the moment I step into the 1st Floor. A group of five Goblins, green and plump humanoid monsters with large eyes, appear before me and charge right at me while wielding wooden clubs.

Nevertheless, I did not think I would face a monster so soon, then again, there was someone here to take care of them before I could. But, I will just toss it up as my bad luck. Maybe raising my [D-Rank Luck] to [C-Rank Luck] would give me the average people's luck. As in I won't continue to get more bad luck than normal. Ah, but I have no idea how to do such a thing. So it's just wishful thinking.

Another wave of my hand and throwing multiple seeking fireballs at four Kobolds, dog-headed monsters, and like the Goblins from before. These Kobolds are burned to death.

"Hmm. I wonder if all the information is right in this book." I mumble to myself, where I purchased a newbie guide on the monsters in the dungeon. Cost me 5,000 [Valis], a little pricey, but better than going blind. Thank you, for your sacrifice, my counterparts. I wince a little at the sudden dull pain. And just ignore it while moving forward. As I just use [Rune Magic] to throw fireballs. Since that's all I need for the time being.

* * *

An hour later*

(Orario: Dungeon: 5th Floor)

It didn't take me that long to go through the 1st to 4th Floor since I never need to attack twice yet. Where it's pretty much all the same until I reached the 5th Floor. I noticed the walls change to a light green color and the structure of the dungeon begins to change. I've already found another monster, no clue if it any stronger than the Goblins and Kobolds that boldly, recklessly, came at me without thinking and just died. They show up on the 2nd and 4th Floor, which happen to be a Dungeon Lizard, just a lizard monster.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Orario: Dungeon: 6th Floor)

I let out a sigh, as I enter the 6th Floor, which should have taken less time than suppose to. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised at the numbers of monsters appearing increased as I continue moving deeper and deeper into the dungeon.

I tilt my head to my right, where I dodge getting my head, grabbed by a long tongue coming from a Frog Shooter, a frog monster that has one large eye, where it attacks by shooting out its long tongue. And of course, there will be a monster just waiting at the entrance for me.

 _'I swear, it's must be my bad luck. Because with all these ambushes. There should be more injuries or deaths among the rookies.'_ I killed the Frog Shooter with a fireball, then move on forward. I want to reach the bottom of this dungeon before the day is over. Therefore, I begin picking up the speed and start running instead of taking my time casually walking while killing monsters in my line of range.

On the way to the 7th Floor, I encounter a War Shadow. A dark humanoid monster that has long arms with three claws that are sharp like knives. In the guide book, the War Shadow is the strongest monster on the 6th Floor. Sadly, for the War Shadow, it only strong against rookie and was one-shot by me easily.

* * *

15 minutes later*

(Orario: Dungeon: 7th Floor)

The moment I step on this floor; I've already thrown dozens of fireballs at the monsters just waiting for me. And there were three different monsters on this 7th Floor.

Killer Ants, a red ant monster with four legs and two arms. It has a shell and has a high attack, causing it to be called a new adventurer killer. It can use pheromones to attract companions in a pinch.

Purple Moth, a moth monster that can spread out poisonous powder. The powder can cause poisoning if covered multiple times.

Needle Rabbit, a rabbit monster that has a horn on its head. No clue why it wasn't just called a Horned Rabbit instead.

The Killer Ants are a bit annoying due to the numbers on their side. The Purple Moths, easy kill with fire, and the Needle Rabbits are also easy kills. Nonetheless, this 7th Floor will take me a bit of time to go through due to the large numbers of monsters compared to the previous floors.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Orario: Dungeon: 8th Floor)

With a wave of my hand, again, multiple fireballs seek out the monsters hidden in the shadow, waiting to ambush me, let out painful screams before dying.

I noticed on this floor has rooms along the hallways. Also, the ceiling changes the height from three to four meters from the floors above to nearly ten meters above. Moss covers the brown-colored walls and the ground below becomes a short grass plain. The strong light from the phosphorescence above is similar to the light from the sun.

As for the monsters; well, I'm looking at Goblins and Kobolds coming out of the rooms, snarling at me. Seeing how I did kill their kins just now. No matter, because I killed them as well. On to the next floor.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Orario: Dungeon: 18th Floor: Rivira)

Well, I did not expect this at all. No monsters on this floor at all. Well, most of the time since the monsters can come up from the floor below. Nevertheless, this floor seems to be the safety point in this dungeon and I overheard it from other people here.

Yes, other people. It looks like there are people living inside the dungeon, which I kind of wonder if it's better here or outside of it. But, I highly doubt it when I found out Rivira has been rebuilt over 300 times after monster attacks. Also, the Guild isn't affiliated with Rivira and items banned on the surface are common here. Curious, very curious. More questions for me to be burdened with. Joy.

Either way, I wonder if I should come here, to live for the rest of my life. Yet, I rather not due to lack of income and lack of non-monster fishes for me to cook. This part made me rethink many times whenever I got sudden thoughts of staying here before dismissing the idea.

Also, the way people look at me just made me wonder if staying here too long isn't a good idea. Even though I see some friendly faces, that still wasn't enough for me want to stick around much longer. Therefore, I look around for anything worth checking out before I head down to the next floor.

* * *

10 hours later*

(Orario: Dungeon: Entrance)

Walking up the stairs, with an annoyed look on my face, where this whole thing was a waste of my time. Sure, the monsters here were decent, but then the moment I enter the 59th Floor, I couldn't find the next floor, no matter how well I search the place, even the monsters there gave me a warm-up, but so far, no monsters have forced me to use [Gae Bolg]'s [Noble Phantasm] once.

Yet, I'm a bit happy, that beyond the 30th Floor, I have to start using the wooden staff of mine to wack the monsters to death; well, more like I got bored of using the [Rune Magic] and ran out of exploding rocks I engraved [Runes] on to make them explode on contact. Honestly, I didn't feel like making more and I wanted to hit things since this whole dungeon run really wasn't that hard, then again, I am a [Heroic Spirit] and having a massive amount of [Prana] for me to use, shouldn't be much a surprise, but I still wanted a challenge even if I'm searching for answers in this dungeon.

Not that I got one, instead all I got was monsters coming at me every few seconds and always get ambushed the moment I step into the next floor. Really wonder if this is a common thing with monsters ambushing at the entrance/exit of the floor it just me. Either way, at the very least, I can gauge my strength, even with my [Caster-class] equipped, and yet, I find myself disappointed with this dungeon.

And also, I can roughly guess that I must be the strongest in Orario, not including the Gods themselves, where others required to group up to climb down to the 59th Floor and take a long time getting there. I, on the other hand, can do it by myself and take within a day to reach from the 1st Floor to the 59th Floor.

However, this doesn't mean much since there must be something about this dungeon, for my existence. After all, I appeared inside the dungeon, not outside of it. So, even though I can easily kill all the monsters in this dungeon. I just know that there must be some kind of hidden passage, with specific requirements to unlock and head to the bottom of this dungeon.

Yet, for an hour ago, I begin to have this bad feeling and must escape the dungeon fast.

* * *

(Orario: Abandoned Church)

-Morrigan's POV-

After what took forever, I finally found Cú Chulainn's hideout. Yet, I find myself a little mad; well, annoyed more than mad. Because I know for a fact this place is where that bitch, Hestia stays with her little boy rabbit.

 _'Honestly, Cú Chulainn. Why do you have to come here to stay when you can just come live with me?'_ I let out a sigh of frustration, _'I wasn't completely sure this is Cú Chulainn's hideout until I found these [Primal Runes] and I know only a selected few that can use them.'_

Frowning, that I can't see what's behind these [Runes] since I don't study much in the [Primal Runes] at all. But, that doesn't mean I'm not familiar with the presence these [Runes] giving off.

Sure, I could brutally destroy the [Runes] and find out what's behind it, but I can't for many reasons. One of them is that I required using my [Arcanum], which would break the stupid rule of not being about to use it out of specific reason and would send me back to heaven. Where I would never be allowed to return the lower world.

So, I guess I'll just have to wait for my champion/lover's return. Where I shall give him a big surprise of seeing me here.

"Hehehe." I giggle softly, "You won't be able to escape from me now." Of course, there is that small chance of Cú Chulainn having other hideouts, but I'm willing to take the chance he doesn't. He is bound to come here one way or another. Since what is hidden behind these [Runes] must be important to him. Honestly, if it was someone else other than me. They would never notice these [Runes] rather they are Gods or not.

I heard the sound of footsteps and I suppress the urge to shout at the top of my lungs and decide to wait who coming and to make sure the one coming is Cú Chulainn. I quickly hide and ready to see if it really Cú Chulainn or not.


End file.
